An Interesting Read
by ai12love
Summary: YOu know the saying "Don't judge a book by its cover"? What about its firts few pages either? She never did make good first impressions, but as the year goes on, he finds that the interesting turn of events that bound them together. Gaaraxoc
1. Wardrobe Mishaps and Time Warps

"Oh geez I'm late late late!" I said as I brushed out my bouncy brown curls.

I looked at my closet to think about finding what to wear. I slung through about every single thing in my closet until there was a mountain of clothes beside my bed. I finally decided on a black corset top with red lacing. I paired that with my black short sleeved renaissance inspired t-shirt and my dark wash skinny jeans, and my black high top converse. To top off the look I added my black sheer vs. black cotton, zebra stripped light scarf. When I looked at the time to see it was…

"OMG it's 7:50 I have ten minutes to get to school, and on my first day! God!"

I quickly ran downstairs, grabbed a muffin and tried to head out the door when my mother stopped me.

"Young lady that is not an appropriate outfit for the first day of school!"

"But Mom, This is my favorite outfit! And I am going to be late if I do change!"

"Well then," she said with a smirk, "you'll just have to hurry, and besides you could wear that outfit tomorrow. Now go get something from the other side of your closet."

My closets all had one thing in common; I always split my cloths into 'Mom' appropriate attire, and my clothes. Now normally she doesn't care about my fashion choices but, for my first day, she has three strict rules:

Wear pastels

A blazer or sweater is a must

Heels

And I was breaking all three. I only tried because I knew what people would think of me wearing that. So I simply put on my black blazer with the school's emblem on it. Although I did take off all the cool decals off that I had on it. I paired it with a light blue cami and a short navy blue skirt with my black oxford heels. I paired it with the scarf that I was going wear except that it was white.

As I finished dressing I looked at the clock and noticed it was…

"OMG 7:57, I have three minutes to get to school. I ran downstairs grabbed my gym bag, pocketbook, and my book bag. I grabbed the keys to my new silver Lexus IS 350C and sped off to my first day at Kohona High.


	2. Peculiar Encounters with theOpposite Sex

**Ok so we start it up. And we meet our fave red head**

I pulled into the school with less than a minute till 8:00. I grabbed my designer pocketbook, and my whit messenger bag with the bloody looking words that said, "Why so serious?"

I ran through the entrance and ran no make that smacked right into someone. "Oof"

Stuff went flying everywhere! I had to quickly grab my stuff so they wouldn't see my underwear.

"Oops, gomen gomen"

Then as he spoke I noticed he was a guy. _Huh great judgment on the whole underwear thing. _I thought as I began to pick up my stuff.

"Kami watch where you're "

"Gomen" I said again, "here let me help you."

I said as we tried to pick up our stuff. I noticed that he had the same bag as me only in black.

"Nice bag." I said softly, I had the feeling he was kinda pissed.

He looked at mine and nodded curtly. Just then I heard a very bossy no controlling, no dictatorish voice scream

"Gaara, Gaara hurry up. You're going to be late and if you get detention I'm not going to wait on you to give me a ride home. It's not my fault you crashed your motorcycle last week, and your car's still in the shop from when you crashed it.

"Kami I'm coming Temari. You're such a pain."

As he stood up I got a good look at him, and the word hot was literally invented for this guy. His was rather pale. Almost like moonlight, this contrasted drastically with his blood red hair. I nearly reach out my hand to touch it, noticing it was perfectly messy. He would have been too harsh if it wasn't for his eyes. His aquamarine eyes softened his entire being. He stretched his arms fully out after getting up and I noticed the bottom of his abs. _a perfect six-pack amazing_. After another earsplitting call from that girl he called Temari, he grabbed his bag and ran off.

"Well that was weird." I said as I stood up and looked at my schedule to see where in the world I was going.

"Ok… um oh 1st period history with Iruka. Hm" I said with a sigh. "That would be perfect if I knew where I was going!" then a timid girl with blue-black hair said,

"I could show you, I'm going there myself." I looked at her closely noticing she had really light eyes _almost like pearls._

"My name is Hyuga Hinata."

"Shimizu Ai it's my first day here"

"Well I hope you like it here. Oh, let me see you're schedule so I could see if I have any classes with you other than this, or if my friends do.

"Ok thanks." I said as I handed her my schedule.

"Huh," she said with a small smirk.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, its' just you have all the same classes as a friend of mine."

"Oh well that's good"

"Hm well I'm finished," she said giving me back my schedule, "we'd better hurry or we'll be late." She said as she quickly lead me along.

As we walked I looked at my schedule.

1st period Honors History (Iruka) _Hinata, Shikamaru, Naruto, Gaara_

2nd period Honors Math (Asuma) _Gaara, Tenten, Neji_

3rd period Gym (Gai) _everyone but Kankuro, and Temari "upperclassmen"_

4th period Lunch _everyone but this is who I sit with _

_(Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara)_

5th period Honors Science (Orochimaru) _Kiba, Gaara, Naruto_

6th period Honors Drama (Kurenai) _Gaara, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Naruto, Temari_

As I finished looking at the list, I walked into my first period just as the late bell rang.

"Ok class… oh well now hello there you must be our new student please stand in front of the class and introduce yourself.

"Um ok… well my name is Shimizu Ai, I like to read and act, and I hate hypocrites. Any questions?"

As about half the class _mostly men _raised their hand. I asked,

"Oh I almost forgot. I won't answer any questions that have to do with relationships."

And all the hands went down _per-fect._

"Ok miss Shimizu you can sit next to… ah Gaara please stand so that she can see where you are."

He stood up in the third row of five in the center section. _Huh my favorite seat. Oh my god it's that guy I slammed into. This isn't good._

As I walked up to him I got a better look at what he was wearing. He was wearing a faded red, no-sleeve zip up, hoodie. With a white T-shirt under that said _and I'm talking to you because? _I couldn't see too well but I could tell that his jeans were a dark wash. _Huh guy has good taste. _I thought as I sat into the seat to the right of him.

"Hey sorry about earlier, but I still want us to get along since we'll be seeing a lot of each other." I said with a smile.

He gave me the strangest look and said, "and why would that be?" as he pulled up his hoodie to listen to his Ipod. _Well I guess that ends that conversation. Time to make him notice me…not that he didn't this morning._

I pushed my seat closer to him and reached around his face to grab his left headphone. _Ah Gives You Hell, Pretty good. _But I whispered in his hear "Now now Gaara I know you have a much better song than that.

I reached into his jacket pocket and sure enough there was his Ipod. I looked through it and sure enough he had it Panic! at the disco's i write sins not tragedies.

"Much Better." I smirked.

He then gave me a look that I could tell was utter shock or unimaginable anger. I'd have to guess both.

When the song was over I undid mine and his headphones, and put mine in.

"Don't touch me!" he hissed.

"Don't get your boxers in a bunch. I'm just introducing you to a bit of my music. Let's see if you could handle it. I played Monster by Meg & Dai. As it started to play I sang softly along with it.

_His little whispers.  
Love Me. Love Me.  
That's all I ask for.  
Love Me. Love Me.  
He battered his tiny fists to feel something.  
Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something.  
Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the window...  
That night he caged her.  
Bruised and broke her.  
He struggled closer.  
Then he stole her.  
Violet wrists and then her ankles.  
Silent Pain.  
Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams.  
Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the windows.  
I will.  
Hear their voices.  
I'm a glass child.  
I am Hannah's regrets.  
Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Turn the sheets down.  
Murder ears with pillow lace.  
There's bath tubs.  
Full of glow flies.  
Bathe in kerosene.  
Their words tattooed in his veins, yeah. _

As the song ended the bell rang for class to end. And he took out his headphone and walked out.

"Hum I guess he couldn't handle it."

I shrugged and walked off following him. Singing softly _Monster how should I feel, _repetitively until I was at my second period.

**Okay peoples how did you like it? Oh, and I might start a fanfic based on that song with Sasori. Tell me yes or no on that one? Kay. Till next time**


	3. Deja Vu and Beauty Tips

As I walked into class, I had to yet _again_ introduce myself, and tell guy that I won't answer their stupid relationship questions_, again_, and wait for my new seat, _again._

"Ok miss Shimizu, you can sit next to Tenten. Tenten please raise your hand." Asuma said.

The room was built with tables of four instead of two, like in first period. As I walked up to the girl raising her hand, I noticed the girl had two buns on either side of her head, and she wore a dark green T-shirt with a mandarin collar.

"Hey, Ai, right? My name is Tenten. Let me introduce you to the other people at this table. The guy across from you is Neji."

I looked at the guy as I sat down. He had pretty long hair. And he was well toned. He was kinda beautiful.

"Hey you're really cute but I don't really go for Pretty boys." I said with a smirk. Then I noticed his eyes. "Hey are you related to Hinata?!" said/shouted.

"Yeah she's my cousin." He said coldly

Oh scary pretty boy.

"Oh and this is Gaara." She said with a small smile.

"Heh we've already met before. Oh that reminds me," I said shuffling threw my messenger bag. "In all the rush I accidentally grabbed your notebook." Handing it to him. I let go of it too soon and it fell on the table, opening to a really intricate sketch of an angel except she had black wings. She looks, she looks,

"She looks like me!" I said more shocked than anything. "Wow she's beautiful, do you have a title?"

He looked at me and said swiftly "Fallen soul" he said trying to put it up but Tenten beat him to the punch by grabbing it and looking at the notebook.

"Wow Gaara it's really good and, minus the hair color, it looks EXACTICALLY like her. Same body type, same face shape, you even made her have the same skin tone." She said looking at the sketch and then me repeatedly.

"Aw Tenten, she looks kinda like me but I'm definitely not as beautiful." I said looking at the board and copying down the homework.

"Nonsense, hey Neji, don't you think Ai looks just as beautiful as this picture if not more so?"

"Tenten, stop, ok? And here," I said taking Gaara's notebook from Tenten, and giving it back to him, "I'm sorry, if you wanted to show it to someone, you would have I didn't mean to let it open."

As I said that the bell rang and we all got up.

"Geez, Ai. Cool it. Hey are you going to gym next?"

"Yeah Tenten, and I'm sorry about earlier, I just get really touchy when people talk about my looks. I can handle it when guys are acting stupid and are trying to flirt, but when people are really serious I just feel kinda weird."

"Oh it's ok come on; we got to get to the locker rooms, and if we're late Gai sensei will kill us."

In girls locker room

"Arg! I am so gonna kill her!" I said looking at the out fit I had on.

The Gym Uniform for the girls at Kohana high consisted of a burgundy Tank top, and some black biker shorts. But mine had been turned into a midriff top, and the shorts were shortened to come down a third of the way down my thigh, and had one inch slits on the sides.

Hinata looked at me to see what I was screaming at.

"Gasp. OMG! Ai! What happened to your uniform?"

"Oh hey Hinata, it's just my friend from back home, Mitsuki, she did say she knew for a fact that I would make a big impression on the first day. Well let's go out, 'kay?" I said as I ran a finger threw my hair. "Come on Hinata." I said walking out holding her wrist.

I walked out to see a blond boy in kaki shorts and no shirt dunking a basketball. I was jumping excitedly, and was about to run and congratulate him since I remembered him from 1st period. "Hey wow, that was really good." I said waving at him and walking over. I was about there, but instead I ran right into someone again. I groaned because I this was worse than the last time. Now I was wearing fewer clothes, and the guy was shirtless, and on top of that, he was pinning me. I opened my eyes and sighed. Yet again it was Gaara.

"Kami, Gaara! We have got to stop meeting like this." I said. I looked at his face since he was so close to me and I noticed he had a tattoo of my name on his forehead. I wriggled my hand, and went to touch it when he got up.

"What's with you and touching me?" he said

"Oh," I said a little too loudly, "Maybe it's because one feels it necessary to touch one own possessions?"

"What?!" He, and about half of the class, said.

"Well my name is on you."

"Tch, whatever," he said as he looked at me, and then he looked at me.

"What, oh yeah, I didn't plan on dressing like this, but my friend apparently did." I said as a mater of factly. "Why you like?" I said twisting my body a little and sticking my butt out a little like those old pin-up dolls.

Then the blond, who really started it all, whistled at me.

"Hey there you gotta show me how to do that with the dunk ok?" I shouted

"Sure. Um how do you know Gaara? Oh and my name's Naruto by the way."

"Oh we just have bumped into each other before," I said rubbing my butt. "And it's very nice to meet you Naruto, my name is Shimizu Ai."

"Cool, well do you wanna sit with us at lunch? Gym's almost over." He said with a cheesy grin.

"I'd love that I said walking back toward the girl's locker room."

"Oh and can you tell Gaara that if he wants to see me again, all he has to do is wave and say hi. I'm tired of seeing him on the floor." I said waving at him and going in the door.

Now we have yet another chappie done if you wanna see how Gaara's sketch looks, follow this link and replace the ?'s with /'s except for the last one. http:??.com?image?dark%20angel?i-like-manga?manga??o=73

Same key for how Ai will look replace the ?'s with /'s except for the last one.

http:??.com?image/brown%20hair%20girl%20anime?Onna_Elwood??o=20


	4. Not so Bad Moments of the Extremely Naiv

**Hey and yet another installment of duh duh da duh**

**Ai: An interesting Read!**

**Me: Wow excited much?**

**Ai: Huh uh **

**Me: Well don't be cause more embarrassing stuff for you and Gaara to come. ******

**Gaara and Ai: What!**

**Me: Well it's got to get worse before it gets Better: p and since you're here Gaara do the disclaimer, **_**I can't believe I forgot.**_

**Gaara: Ai12love san does not own Naruto or me fort hat matter I'm leaving.**

**Me: ok so with that story start**

…

I finished changing and went up to Hinata. "Hey girl what's up are you ready for lunch?"

"Yep a-and Ai?"

"Yea Hinata?" I said putting back on my heels

"B-be careful around Gaara." She said twirling her thumbs "he means well but don't get on his bad side ok. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"It's quite all right Hinata I can take care of myself." I said standing up. "Now come on let's go. I have a lunch date with a certain loud blond." Pulling her up and running toward the cafeteria. _ It was the only thing I knew where it was. It was so huge you couldn't miss it._

Now the cafeteria had split up into three sections. The area people would get her food, the inside area which looked like a five star restaurant, and the greenhouse area, which had a view of outside and was very tropical. I skipped the lunch line and walked up to the table where Naruto was waving frantically as if his arm were about to fall off.

"Hey Ai how are you what took you so long me and Gaara have been sitting here for ten minutes, and we've already gotten our food." He said as I sat down across from him and right beside Gaara. "Hey wait aren't you eating?"

"Well I was just talking to Hinata, she's in line now. And no I'm not hungry. Hey Gaara Kun." I said looking around frantically.

"What are you doing?" he said as he looked at me like I was insane.

"Well we are less than a foot away from each other, and If I'm correct something either bad, embarrassing, or both in 3...2...1"

"Hey little bro you won't believe what happened! Oh my god I'm hungry" the older girl sat down beside me, a little too close, and she bumped my hip and sit me tumbling down right into Gaara's lap.

_Oh my god, I can't believe everyone is going to think I'm a total slut! I have got to be careful around this guy. _I thought as I got um from his lap and saw Hinata and this wolfish looking guy. Staring at me then the guy said as he sat down.

"Man Gaara, you getting it on in front of the whole school." He said with a devious smirk.

"Shut up Kiba, and Hinata you better compose yourself cause Neji and Tenten are coming over and they will not let something like this go."

"Ok Gaara I will." Hinata said.

"You will what Hinata?" Tenten asked, as she and Neji sat down.

"She won't try to show that this girl literally slammed her face into my brother's lap." The girl said and I remembered her voice and realized her name was Temari.

"Man bro I didn't know you had it in you." A boy wearing a black and purple tee with black trousers and for some strange reason face paint said.

"Kami! Will this ever end, what did I do wrong?!" I screamed having half of the school look at our table.

"Kankuro sit down if people see you like this hovering over her people will think you're being a pervert or something, oh wait you are." Gaara said with a small smirk.

"Nice one Gaara!" Naruto said as he high five him.

"Um Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, please tell me that no one else will come over here to learn about my embarrassing encounter with Gaara's lap?" I said pleasingly.

"Well yes but your in luck, because I'm the last one."

"Hey Shikamaru late as always I see." Temari said as he sat down beside her.

"Oh," I said as I started banging my head on the table.

"Now come on Ai it's not so bad." Tenten said

"Not so bad Tenten, not so bad! Ok it wouldn't be so bad if I had just spilled some food on him. It wouldn't be so bad if I accidentally sat in his lap, but no I had my head in his lap. Now let me explain to you why it's so bad. 1 it is a serious invasion of privacy. 2 we are in a public place. And 3 and let me stress to you this is the most important one." I said as I started to whisper shout. "Gaara is a guy and I'm pretty sure he has a dick. No can you tell me what is not so bad about this?" I finished as I looked around and noticed that the same look on their face _including Gaara,_ extreme terror.

"Whoa Gaara you sure know how to pick 'em." Kankuro said.

"Don't you dare say that if you know what has happened to me today? Go ahead and tell them Gaara."

"_Sigh, _well let's see she bump into me before school started. Stole my notebook, and let Tenten get her grubby hand all over it."

"Hey!" Tenten said.

"Whatever, anyway she then when to gym in a sluttish outfit that her friend sabotaged, and bumped into me again making me pin her, and now we add this whole fiasco. All in al I'd have to say we've both had an awful day."

Then everybody but Tenten and Hinata _they pretty much knew the whole thing anyway _had a look of utter shock.

"Ok I have had enough of this." I said standing up and turned around. "you coming Gaara or you want more of this torcher?" I said as he stood up.

We walked a bit until I was stopped by a guy with a chicken but hair due, and two girl one with blond hair and one with pink. _Man I hate pink._

"Well now what do we have here?" the guy said as he held my chin.

"Now now aren't you a pretty little thing. Why don't you come and sit with us?"

"Back off Uchiha." Gaara snarled

"Oh wow Sabuku I didn't know you had already claimed her as one of yours and Uzumaki's lackeys." He said looking at me almost lustfully.

I knocked his hand off my chin, and looked at him.

"Listen bub, I am no ones lackey. But anyone who looks at me that way I do not want to associate with. And if you are who I think you are, and you are Itachi's younger brother. Then you need to take after him more, Itachi is so much more of a gentleman than you, heck screw that he is better than you in every way. Now if you don't mind I'll be leaving. Gaara you coming? Science starts soon, and boy do I need to blow something up. I said as I walked of Gaara right beside me.

**Kay and we are done with another one. Sorry to all Sasuke fans. But someone's got to be a bad guy ******


	5. Cruel Antics of an Angel

**Cruel Antics of an Angel**

**Hola**** peoples, sorry for the delay, but I made you a lovely chapter to make up for it and you get to see another red head today. So onward march and let us begin another chapter in our Interesting read. Oh and it's late October when she starts, and it is Thursday the 24****th ****to be specific.**

As I walked into the empty science lab I stopped and looked around. I noticed Gaara sit down on a Lab table opening his notebook and sketching. I smiled softly and sat down beside him, on a window sill about the same distance from him as a chair would have been. I looked at him and said slowly, picking my words as I would pick a duck from a carnival game. Thinking about which one would give me a prize and which ones would be a blank.

"Gaara tell me about Sasuke and those girls with him. You don't seem to like him and apparently he doesn't like you."

He looked up from his notebook and said with out hesitation. "They're annoying people whom I distain. They are the rival of Naruto and I if you would have to say. Be careful around Sasuke I don't trust him, and about the other girls." He paused as if to truly think about them.

"If you know how to take a punch or deal one Ino will not be a problem. However watch out for Sakura, she's conniving and sneaky in a way she's worse than Uchiha."

"Hum ok yeah" I said mentally jotting it down. "Thanks and what about this class; what is the teacher like? Science was always my favorite subject at my old school."

He was about to answer when Naruto and the boy I remembered to be Kiba started singing a modified version of Cruella De Vil

_Orochimaru_  
_Orochimaru_  
If he doesn't scare you  
No evil thing would,

To see him is to take a sudden chill  
_Orochi_, _Orochimaru_

The curl of his lips  
The ice in his stare  
All innocent children had better beware.

He's like a spider waiting for the kill.  
Look out for _Orochimaru_

At first you think _Orochi_ is the devil  
But after time has worn away the shock  
You come to realize  
You've seen his kind of eyes  
Watching you from underneath a rock.

This vampire bat  
This in-human beast  
he ought to be locked up and never released.

The world was such a whole-some place until...  
_Orochi_, _Orochimaru_…

They looked at each other and both ended with an "Ugh!"

"Guys that was good is he really that bad?" I said standing up.

Gaara put down his pencil and pushed away his drawing, finished and said with a smirk, "They put it lightly."

"Really, ok I'm scared now." I said looking at the ground then the desk. "Oh you're finished already." I said picking up the paper.

It was an almost exact replica of what happened at lunch Sasuke was holding my chin I was slightly off guard but if you just glanced at the picture it would have looked like I was terrified. He was looking at Gaara whom had a face that screamed pure rage. I dropped it on the table and sat down, across from him. "Did I really look that scared? Like a helpless little girl? Like someone who can barely stand on two feet? Like a, like someone who's useless?" I said kinda shocked, I always disliked those kind of girls that needed help with everything, that even though you're the same age as them, you feel the need to talk like you would talk to a six year old, and here I was practically a spitting image of one of those girls I hated it and loved it at the same time for the picture was beautiful, and if someone was it in an art gallery it would have sold for millions because of all the different meanings it could have had. I shook it off and sat in the only open seat at the table, _diagonal from Gaara and beside Kiba, leaving Naruto beside Gaara,_ as the other kids sat filled in and sat down. As we all sat down waiting for class to start, a man walked in wearing a hood. As he spoke I recognized his voice.

"Sorry class to keep you waiting it was raining outside, and traffic was backed up."

And sure enough some time during our conversation, it had started raining and now it was pouring, and as he took off his jacket I knew who he was, and that was no Orochimaru.

"My name is Akasuna no Sasori" he said, reveling a twenty something _looking _man with dusty reddish brown hair, and warm grey-brown eyes.

I heard a girl in front of me whispered to her friend. "Is this my lucky day or what? That guy looks like an angel! Please tell me Orochimaru retired and this is our new teacher. Gawd this will be my lucky day."

I smirked and said, "Long time no see old man."

He looked shocked that a student would say that but as I stood up he smirked and replied with, "yeah it has been brat."

I laughed and walked up to him and hugged him. "It's so good to see you Sasori san"

"It is Ai now go sit down; I am still your teacher." He said as he nudged me toward my desk.

"You're going to so hold this over me aren't you?" I said as I sat down

"With out a doubt. Now where is that brat?" he said looking around, and then a young man of maybe 26 barged in the door. He had long blond hair and part of it was pulled up into a ponytail, his bangs were pulled off to the sides of his face.

He looked at the class and said, "Hello my name is Deidara I will be assisting Sasori Danna while he is your teacher."

Sasori was about to loudly fuss and possibly injure Deidara it interrupted and said smoothly, "Sasori san remember that you are in a school with minors and no fighting rules."

He calmed down and sat back on the edge of his desk and started speaking. "Class I will be your teacher with Deidara for the remainder of the school year while Orochimaru teaches in my place in another school. I have brought my assistant Deidara, because this is honors science so you won't be idiotic enough to blow yourself up, and when it comes to anything that has to do with explosions he is the expert, and I am a chemical specialist so you won't die if you combine the wrong ones," he said calmly. "So today we are going to begin with an experiment." He said pulling out a box. You will be working in groups of 4. Now since Halloween is a week away the art department has persuaded me to help with festival," he sighed. "I will teach you a simple experiment to learn control and chemical reactions, we are…" he said and he opened the box and pulled out a Jack-o-lantern. He pulled out a lighter and lit the Jack-o-lantern. It flashed and burned bright green. I smiled remembering my past and thinking how I thought Sasori was a magician doing that, finally learning the magic trick. The class impressed and awed at the sight; excited to do the experiment.

Deidara passed out a box to each table, and as I opened I saw scalpels, boric acid, methanol, aluminum foil, long-handled lighter, and a Jack-o-lantern. I smiled not being able to contain myself, for Halloween not only being my favorite holiday but also the day of my birth. Naruto quickly pulled out the Jack-o-lantern and aluminum foil, Kiba the boric acid, me the scalpel, and Gaara the methanol and the lighter. I listen carefully as I carved out the hole for the top of the Jack-o-lantern as Naruto began to gut it. I started to help when some got stuck on my hand. I frantically tried to fling it off and ended up right on Gaara's nose. I looked at him and started busting out laughing.

"Ha-ha Gaara that is so funny ha-ha you look so ha-ha hilarious."

He glared at me and simply grabbed a handful of the gunk and threw it at me.

"Hey mine was on accident." I yelled throwing some at him.

"That one wasn't" he said throwing more at me.

We continued vigorously throwing pumpkin gunk until Sasori came in and forcibly made us stop.

"enough as long as I am teacher I will have order, I hate to have to treat people like typical high school teenagers, but I wouldn't of done this if I thought you couldn't control yourselves. Now go get yourself cleaned up class is going to be over in ten minutes. And don't worry. If you had your heart set on doing this experiment you all will right before the schools festival as decorations." He said. As we started to walk out, "and you two, see me after school for detention." He closed the door on us as I was shocked. "I got detention on my first day of school? And by Sasori?" I said not believing myself. Gaara was shaking his head, almost in disbelief. "How am I going to get home? Temari is going to kill me." "Oh its ok I got you into this, so I'll just drive you home. Where do you live?" he looked at me with those _gorgeous _teal eyes and said simply I live in the Harajuku district. Really where? In one of the new box houses, I moved last year, my family owns a couture shop so my siblings and I decided to live there since I never see my parents."

"Really I live in the Harajuku district myself probably not too far from you. My mom is never around so she let me choose the district. Wow, so Hello neighbor." I said smiling


	6. Disney Beds and Hunches

**Disney Beds and Hunchbacks**

**Bonsoir peoples and welcome to another installment of An Interesting read. For those of you that have read my previous chapters before 7-10-09 I have done something drastic, I have deleted 7****th**** period so no English. But if you were desperate to have Kakashi in my story you will on the second semester. It will replace some non important class (in my story), maybe math. Oh and for those of you who did not know about the Harajuku District, it is the fashion capital of Tokyo, like 5****th**** Avenue or Madison Avenue for New York. It's rich and very high fashion. Just a little background info so Gaara doesn't seem to OOC in the next few chapters, and just so you know the Sabuku industries own many companies. It is just that they chose this one for their house. Ok after that long rant let us begin.**

As always Sasori was right and as I finished cleaning up, the bell rang to change classes. Surprisingly Gaara had come out of the boys' bathroom the same time as I had. I had taken off my blazer and was just wearing my cami. I looked at Gaara and he had taken off his t-shirt and had zipped up his sleeveless hoodie to wear as a shirt. I smiled softly at him and said,

"Hey Gaara could you lead me to the auditorium? I need to get to drama."

He simply shrugged and walked off.

_I guess that is a yes. _I thought as I followed him.

I walked in the Auditorium and saw Hinata at the edge of the stage talking to the older girl I remembered to be Gaara's sister Temari. I waved to them as Gaara walked backstage. I sat on the stage and said.

"Hey girl what's up how have you been?"

"N-nothing Ai, Temari was just telling me about this new teacher she thinks is cute. I-I don't have him but he is in our g-grade." Hinata said with a small smile.

"Who you mean Sasori, or Deidara?" I said confused.

"Wait there are two of them? I was talking about the red head." Temari said dreamily.

"Whoa Temari, before you go crazy, he is 35 years old, has a short temp, is really artsy and can have a big _I don't care _attitude." I said strongly.

They both had a look of shock and simultaneously said, "That sounds exactly like Gaara!"

"What do you guys mean I was talking about Sasori? I've known him since I was six. My mom's really tight with the organization Akatsuki so I know most of them and sometimes when she goes on long business trips, I stay with them." I said looking around.

"So Temari where's Gaara? He's not with the other actors."

"oh Gaara doesn't act. He is the stage manager and main tech crew person for our plays a godsend really." She said then Hinata added with,

"Yeah G-Gaara's set are magnificent, I kinda wondered why he wasn't in the art department. But then that would mean being with Sasuke. He's also really helpful. Once when we had to learn Snow White for an exam, I had forgotten all my lines for a really big part, and I was Snow White. He had fed them to me until I could remember. And he didn't even have to take the exam!"

"Wow really I know that the stage manager at times is more important than the director. So I bet more than not Gaara's a life saver." I said finally looking at the stage.

"Hey is that a bed? In the middle of the stage!" I said as I hopped up on the stage.

"Yeah, we had used for our Romeo and Juliet play from last year. We need to make room for our fall play so we are going to take it down." Temari said as I ran up to the bed and jumped on it.

"Wait don't that is one of Gaara's props!" they both said but it was too late.

"Kami don't you have enough self control to leave something alone" he said screaming and running toward me. "Those sheets are one-hundred percent Egyptian cotton, and that bed is from the same time period as Romeo and Juliet."

Gaara had come out without his shirt on and I was right he was ripped. But surprisingly he wasn't buff. _About the same as a soccer player._ He pulled me off the bed and I flew strait into his chest. I was blushing madly. He smelled like mint and cinnamon. _Spicy but with a hint of cool_. He stood me up, looked at me and sighed.

"Look Ai since you are new and don't know the rules yet, I'll go easy on you. The rules are simple, unless you are the character who uses the prop, you are a stage hand, or you have explicit permission from me to use it, don't touch it don't look at it, and don't acknowledge it. I spend a lot of my time, building, painting, buying, and sorting props so the stupid actors could have a presentable show. So do we have it clear?"

I sighed and nodded. _Man Gaara needs to chill. _Then the teacher, Kurenai began,

"Class today we will have our tryouts for our fall main stage production. Now I haven't yet made a decision on what the play will be, but it will be a Disney play. Now all you need to do is sing a song. There will be tryouts after school and on Friday after school. The final cast list will be posted on the schools website on Saturday night by 6:00pm. Oh and Miss Shimizu, since you are on stage I suppose you would like to go first? Here."

She threw two scripts at me. I dropped the first one and it fell off the stage. I looked at the script and saw it was a duet. A scene from Aladdin and the King of Thieves.

"Aw crap. Gaara," I whispered to him

"What?" he yell/whispered back

"I need you to sing this with me."

"No."

"Come on Gaara I'll owe you one, anything you need or want I'll do it."

"Anything?" he said with a sly grin.

"Within reason, yes anything." I pleaded

"Ok, but just this once." He said taking it then handing it back to me.

"What I thought you said you would." I said confused

"I am, I just needed to see the title. I already have memorized most of the songs that Kurenai sensei had chosen. Now if I'm not mistaken you begin now please." He said nodding at me

_Out of thin air_

Jasmine: You showed me the world when I was all locked up inside  
You reached out your hand and took me on  
A magic carpet ride  
One look at your smile  
And I could see the light shining everywhere  
People like you don't come out of thin air

Aladdin: You don't understand, there is so much that you don't see  
Just think of if you can what growing up  
Had to be like for me  
Your father's a man who taught you who you are  
Mine was never there  
So haw can you say I don't come out of thin air?

Aladdin: There's so much I want to know  
Jasmine: You've got the chance to learn  
Aladdin: If it means I'd have to go  
Jasmine: I'll be right here when you return

Jasmine: Our wedding can wait

Aladdin: (I love you)  
Jasmine: I think it's worth this small delay

Aladdin: (Maybe you're right)  
Jasmine: And won't it to be great to have your father see our wedding day?  
Jasmine: It isn't too late

Aladdin: (I've waited so long to learn the truth)  
Both: And now at last we can finally say  
Jasmine: your father is really there  
Aladdin: There's so much that we might share  
Both: And you'll finally learn you don't come out of thin air

_I was amazed his voice was beautiful. I wondered why he hadn't tried out before. _I saw them all in shock and amazement. I looked at him and smiled. Taking my seat in the audience watching the others singing.

As Gaara was finishing up cleaning off the stage filled with papers. I was waiting for him so we could go to detention.

"Hey Gaara thanks again for singing with me. I don't know what I would do without you there."

He smirked at me and went back to cleaning.

"What you don't think it was just because it was a duet that I needed someone else."

"No." he said "I just think that maybe that other script wasn't accidentally dropped." He said with a sneer.

"Well then Sabuku no Gaara. I will show you." I picked up the other script I dropped. _It was still there._

_God Help the Outcasts_

Esmeralda: I don't know if You can hear me  
Or if You're even there  
I don't know if You would listen  
To a gypsy's prayer  
Yes, I know I'm just an outcast  
I shouldn't speak to you  
Still I see Your face and wonder...  
Were You once an outcast too?

God help the outcasts  
Hungry from birth  
Show them the mercy  
They don't find on earth  
God help my people  
We look to You still  
God help the outcasts  
Or nobody will  
Parishioners "in my head": I ask for wealth  
I ask for fame  
I ask for glory to shine on my name  
I ask for love I can posses  
I ask for God and His angels to bless me

Esmeralda: I ask for nothing  
I can get by  
But I know so many  
Less lucky than I  
Please help my people  
The poor and downtrod  
I thought we all were  
The children of God  
God help the outcasts  
Children of God

I finished and looked up out at what would have been the audience, which was now Kurenai sansei. She clapped softly and said.

"Very good Miss Shimizu very good." She started walking of, probably to get some coffee from her most likely empty glass. "Oh and Gaara, prepare Naruto and the others for a set design meeting. I have decided to make our fall production will be The Hunchback of Notre Dam."


	7. Flashbacks and Fast Cars

**Ok first of all my peoples I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the delay I hate it when I let my disease get the best of me. The disease of procrastination that is. So to stop my self after today, I have to update by 12:00 am on the Thursday of that week. So with out further ado…**

**Let's open up another chapter of our interesting read. **

We walked into the now empty science hall and saw Sasori with a piece of paper and a pen scowling

"What Sasori did it win?" I noted snickering.

"Child a teacher has one true enemy and that is paperwork." He sighed and stood up.

"If you say so Sasori san. So what is our punishment captain" I said saluting like a sailor.

"Ha ha just help me unpack and put up this stuff. I'll only keep you until 5:30, and then you can go home. Is that clear? Sabuku, Ai?" He answered picking up a couple of boxes and opening them.

"Yes" we both said as we each picked up a box and opened it I saw the small picture on top and smiled It was about ten years old. I was smiling from ear to ear in between Sasori and Deidara they were arguing non stop and now were still angry at one another. Itachi, passive as always was trying to keep the peace turned their heads toward the camera.

"Aw I remember this day It was the morning I started my new school. I remember my mom saying that it was to remember the awesome summer I had that year." I said showing him the picture.

"Ah but do remember what happened when we got to the school?" He said as if he knew what I was going to say." Gaara had looked up at me then from putting up test tubes.

"How could I forget? I still sing that song when I'm afraid to try something. Now my friends dare to call me fearless. You see" I said sitting down on a desk and putting textbooks on a shelf. "When we had gotten there I had been so scared that I couldn't move I had started crying and I couldn't stop. My mom had tried every trick in the book. But I still wouldn't go. Then Sasori looked at me strait in the eyes and started singing a song. I still remember how it went.

_Flashback._

_Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
Everyone's here  
Everyone's here  
_**he was right most of the Akatsuki was here to wish me good luck and here I was wasting there time crying like a little girl.**

_Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now  
What happens next  
What happens next  
_**and there it was. I was making a fool of myself in front of everyone.**_  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to clean yourself up and walk on the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before_

**Any without any bribes or anything he had got me to walk into the school but as soon as I got in the bell rang and everyone was out of the hallway. And I was frozen again clutching his hand.** _  
_

_Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here  
Tension is here  
Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be  
_**He was telling me school was a good thing and that it would make me better I would be smarter and better off with it. I let go of his hand and ran into the door on my own.**

_End flashback_

"But there is more. Your life is not over." Sasori stated as he continued the song. _  
_

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here_

I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened before

"Sasori I didn't know you finished it? It's really good." I declared. As looked around the room and noticed there was only one box left. "Wow Gaara I didn't even see you get all of them." As I looked at the clock I noticed it was 5:25

"I'm used to working fast" he said with a smirk.

"well just let me unpack this box and we can go." I noted

"No need." Sasori said "It was accidental I really meant it for my new place I'm staying while I'm here. You can go. Oh!" he remembered. "Did you like you present I saw it in the parking lot."

"Of course duh." I shouted "back in America I had the nicest car at school and that was with out all the added trinkets. The black leather seats with the red leather trim the state of the art stereo, the moon and cloud brand with the scorpion tail coming through it on the back of my car. Not to mention the nitro button and the turbo charged engine. All on top of I got it by walking outside of school one day and there it was with a card that said, _Fight the law, Akatsuki. _Are you kidding I love it. Best birthday present ever. Guys envied my car, buff guys envied my car. And the most popular girl in school and invited me to her party, which was legendary. All because I knew the Akatsuki. Yea that was a good year." I sighed "all right let's go Gaara. See 'ya later _old man_."

"Same to you _brat._" He said going back to the dreaded paperwork.

"Ai I hope you know I'm driving." Gaara said as we walked out to the parking lot.

"No way, my car I'm driving." I said jingling my keys

"But you don't know where I live." He said knowing he was going win.

"touché" I said handing him the keys.

http:??.com?image?sasori%20glasses?toizumichan?

**As always, replace? with/ oh I actually based this entire chapter on that picture of team seven you know the one with Kakashi, holding the heads of Naruto and Sasuke while the were refusing to look at each other. And Sakura is smiling and oblivious of it all. And I know I edited the song but it fit better that way. So until next time :) **


	8. Menu Choices and Walls

**Like I said, I will have a chapter at least once a week. But sadly I was a tad bit late, it will not happen again. I apologize for the delay. Also I didn't get a single review for the last chapter ********but I think you guys love me. Now because I think you guys love me, I am going to put one of you in the story. Now if you want to be in it. Just send the review of any descriptions you want, if you want a specific name or want me to pick it and, most of all, what is your opinion on Gaara. **

As we left the school and went into my car I sighed as I slowly walked around to the passenger side, I started mumbling as I got in. _Kami Gaara better be glad he's cute and I'm nice-ish. _

"What was that?" he asked as he put the keys in the ignition.

"I said, you better be glad I'm nice-ish" I retorted back smugly

"Ha-ha whatever doll face." He said adjusting himself in the seat. "Now I suggest you buckle up 'cause I haven't been on the wheel of a stick shift in 2 weeks and I have the need."

I interpreted him since I already knew the phrase. "The need for speed. Show me your worst Gaara; I'm a speed demon. But, I'm just warning you if you crash my car, or get a Ticket, you are so going to pay for it."

He simply smirked and sped off, and just let me say that his worst was the absolute worst. I swear I liked speed but Gaara drove recklessly. I felt that I never even touched the ground, and even though we were in the middle of traffic we were at my house in only ten minutes. _Wait back up. At my house! What the heck? _

"Wait Gaara this is my house, are you stalking me or something?" I asked confused.

"What are you talking about? That is my house." He said as he pointed to the three-story house right beside mine. It was white and modern, with an haute couture store on the first floor. The store was bright and modern and the clothes resembled something out of a Carnival. The building was modern and very three-dimensional. It looked very different to the elegant looking three-story café that was my house.

I looked at the two houses, and pointed at mine. "Wow, I didn't realize how right I was when I said we were neighbors. Since we're already at my house, just pull into my Garage."

"What garage? I don't see one." He said looking all around my abode.

"Come on." I said making him drive in the alleyway to the right of the residence. "The reason why I chose this palace was because it was an old Akatsuki hangout,"

I reached over to the rivers side compartment, _my face in his chest again ugh,_ and grabbed a button for the underground garage. "And you know the saying, things are not what they appear." And as I pressed the button the car moved down to an underground garage with doors to an arcade, a dance studio, a workout room, and a door leading to some stairs. Gaara looked around obviously hiding the fact that he was impressed. But I would bet money he was thinking _and I thought my house was nice._

I grabbed his hand and ran off to the door with the stairs, "Come on Gaara, Deidara's car's here and I am so hungry."

We walked up the stairs to find Deidara at the cashier stand of the café. "What's up Deidara?"

He looked up from the art gallery book he was skimming and answered. "Hey kid, whatcha doin' yeah."

"Nothing much you guys opening this place up again?" I said as I looked around, Gaara casually sat down in this place.

"Hm this place was pretty good. It was open for a few months last year, had good espresso, but the cook changed a lot and you couldn't order the same things with different people."

"Yep." I said as I motioned two fingers to Deidara, and sat across from him. "The Akatsuki is made of mostly men and they needed to cover up, and most everyone could cook, they decided on a café. So incase I'm not here to order for you," I said as Deidara brought up two Chicken Panini's. "When Sasori cooks, ask for red meat, Kisame seafood, _yum this is good,_ Itachi is best with something sweet, and on the rare occasion Zetsu is here, ask for something vegetarian. He's never had a slice of meat in his life so he doesn't no how to season it." I finished the sandwich, and finished, "and of course, Deidara is best with white meat. So um wait right here, and I'll be right back, then I can help you kill your sister for leaving you at school, embarrassing me, and causing you to nearly kill me." I said as I sped off up stairs to the _house _part of the place.

"So kid whatcha doin with our Ai yeah? You do know she's an Akatsuki girl and if you hurt her, just so you know, those supposed nightmares about the Akatsuki are true." He said as he took the plates and put them on another table and sat in my seat.

"I have no clue what you are talking about?" Gaara said standing up "but all she did was give me a ride. I barely no the girl, and incase _you _haven't heard, I am the dreaded youngest son of the owner of Sabuku industries."

­

I walked up the stairs, and called out, "Mom, Mom, I'm home." Nobody answered so I just shrugged and walked up the stairs to my room. I closed the door and sighed as the Vanilla and Lemon candles enveloped my senses. I took a deep breath and felt calm after a hard day of school like I always did.

I took off my closed and changed into a pair of light wash-Blue Jean Capri's, a black tank top with white lace, and my black high top converses, with the tops flipped down, to show the customized brand of a crescent moon and clouds, with a scorpion tail running through it. I went to but on my silver charm bracelet on my nightstand, I saw a note.

_Honey,_

_Sorry I could say goodbye, but the construction went early for the new branch in Italy._

_See ya' in summer kiddo_

_Mom :o_

I sighed and walked back downstairs, only to find Deidara and Gaara in a staring contest.

"And blink. Ok now guys I think we have intimidated each other enough, be nice." I looked at Deidara holding the note, "Hey why didn't you tell me you were going to be my guardian this year?"

He looked at the note and shrugged "I'm not. I'm actually staying with Itachi and his little brother when he comes here tomorrow. I'm only staying tonight." 

"Well then who is?" I said putting my hand on my hip.

"I am" a voice said that I recognized to be Sasori, said as he patted my head.

"Really awesome, now I don't have to worry about being the only adult in he house." I stated as I glared at Deidara. "Well buy-bye come on Gaara let's have some fun." I said as I stepped out the door, pulling Gaara's Hand out side.

We walked outside to see a Brick wall in between our houses; I stopped and touched it smiling a little. Gaara gave me a look and was probably wondering why I was smiling at a wall.

"When I lived in New York, I had a friend that lived next to a small garden, and the Garden was surrounded by a brick wall. We climbed on top of it, danced on it, and chatted on it was awesome and we became best friends." I said looking at him.

"That wouldn't have been the same friend who made you dress like that, would it?" he said smirking.

"No, Mitsuki lived in the building next to mine, both of our Families owned the top floors of the building." I answered knocking on Gaara's front door when… 

**Bwahaha small cliffy but never fear the first chance I get I will write the next chappie my dears. Now I kinda did something ironic, making Zetsu a vegetarian when he is a cannibal. But, I wanted to make it realistic, and I thought that he kinda looked the part. So I bid you adu. **


	9. Cell phones and Circles

**And I'm back! Finally, I hate me right now, I haven't updated in like a month! Feel free to hit me with whatever blunt object you chose. OW not that hard :p. so without further adu. Let us continue with another installment of An Interesting Read. **

**Recap**

"No, Mitsuki lived in the building next to mine; both of our Families owned the top floors of the building." I answered knocking on Gaara's front door when…

**End Recap**

When… My cell phone rang. **(That was anticlimactic right?)** I smiled slightly because I still had my old ring tone. The song was bestfriend. I remember me and my friend, made a pack to sing the ring tone out loud no matter where we were, and to ask each other if we sung it. With force of old habit I started singing along, in front of Gaara's doorway, with his sister Temari standing in the doorway.

"May-be some pretty girls are in your world. Excuse me. I could also be your girl, late-ly everybody's making fun. NA NANA NA-NA NA NANANANA"

I laughed as I finished and answered. "Did you sing?" I said at the same time as my friend. While Temari pulled me into the door.

"Moshi Moshi, hey Ash what's up?" I asked not realizing that when Temari pulled me I accidentally pressed the speaker button.

"Hey my mon ai mi, what's up? Do you know what time it is here? It's 5 am and you still haven't sent me any pics of the cute boys you've met." She screamed through the phone as I turned red. Because as I looked around me I saw that not only was Gaara there, but so was Naruto, Kiba, and even Neji. I was mortified. My day couldn't be any worse.

"Um Ash?" I asked nervously, as I looked around. "Do I really have to?"

"Well duh, you promised. Why are you with some right now?" she said, and I know she had that evil grin on her face.

"You are aren't you? Ai you send them now!" Ash said frantically.

"Okay here they are." I said as I sent a picture of them all individually, I stopped however before I got to Gaara.

"Hey Temari where's Gaara Shikamaru, Tenten, and Kankuro?" I asked because I couldn't find him.

"Oh yea." She said while eating a chip. "They left too get some food for the party we are having tonight. You can come if you want."

"Where Ash thinks I'm convincing them that they need to have their picture taken and if I am missing Gaara's she'll kill me!"

Hinata looked up at me from the floor of the couch and asked? "Why would your friend want to know about Gaara?"

"Because I might have sent a text to her earlier on today, about how a certain Sabuku no Gaara was going to me the death of me. He-ha" I shrugged as I hit a button on my phone that showed up a pick of Gaara by a window in my café that I accidentally took.

"Thank you Kami. Now I won't be killed through the phone." It seemed like I had just sent the picture when I heard not one but two squeals from the other line.

"EEEEEEEEEEEKk Wow Ai Hottie times ten for all. But my fave is definitely the red head."

"Hey Mitsuki I like the gym outfit. And Ash, the red head is Gaara. He is the product of one of Mitsuki's outfits."

Then Mitsuki spoke up after Ash had said that she approves of me living there.

"See I told you that you would make a big impression on your first day. Now aren't I always right?" she said.

"Yes Mitz you are now you have got to go to school sometime I appreciate the call, but ext time I'll call you guys." I said trying to get them to hang up.

"BUT BUT BUT BUT!" they tried to argue.

"No buts, guys, now I will call you tomorrow. Bye."

I hung up the phone as Temari came over to me and to Hinata in a diagonal so that we would kinda've been in a circle. "SO you know what we should do right now since Naruto, Neji, and Kiba went upstairs to play video games?" Temari asked with a sneer.

"Oh no." Hinata said like it was the end of the world.

"Go upstairs with them?" I asked hoping that was it.

"Nope we are going to play a game of Truth or Dare."

Hinata was so right, and I couldn't have said it better myself when I repated her by saying, "Oh no."

**Done and Done for now at least. But more to come. Sorry again for delay, I give you all cookies, and if I get at least one review I will have you the next chappie by Friday the 11****th****. THAT MEANS YOU! Okay so I bid you adu. **

**Here are some of the pics that Ai sent to Ash. Code is replace the ****first 2****? MARK'S with //'s **

**Naruto ****http:??.com/image/naruto%20teenager/Angel_of_light_and_Dark/Naruto/naruto_**

**Neji**

**http:****??.com/fs21/f/2007/265/a/0/Neji___Tea_Room_by_**

**Kiba **

**http:****??.com/image/modern%20Kiba/Kiba-Inuzuka8/Naruto/Kiba%20Inuzuka/mix_kiba_**

**Gaara **

**http:??.com/art/Gaara-GIMP-79548424**

**And here are Hinata and Temari**

**http:****??.com/image/modern%20hinata/HinataHyuga_FC/l_?o=18**

**http:??.com/albums/bb66/ai12love/?action=view¤t=**


	10. Truth, Dare, and Punny Stares

**Okay so it's not Friday, sorry but it, is still early in the week and I'm sneaking to give you guys this chapter. So YOU BETTER LOVE IT. I also know that the last chapter was not my best work, and I apologize. I just wanted to update so you wouldn't think I died. **_**"Did you even care?" **_**I am happy however that I got not one but 2 reviews for my stories, and several story alerts. So I applaud you. Further more; all of my contests are still open. So that means that, you can still ****just send the review of any descriptions you want, if you want a specific name or want me to pick it and, most of all, what is your opinion on Gaara, and I'm adding another one at the end of my chapter. So without further ****ado****, I bring you another installment of "An Interesting Read." **

**Recap**

"Go upstairs with them?" I asked hoping that was it.

"Nope we are going to play a game of Truth or Dare."

Hinata was so right, and I couldn't have said it better myself when I repeated her by saying, "Oh no."

**End Recap**

"Did somebody say Truth or dare?" Naruto asked with a huge grin on his face.

Kiba and Neji had sat down on either side of Hinata and Naruto had sat to the left of me.

"Man I love T and D it always has blackmail appeal." Kankuro had said as he put up the food in the cabinet and sat on the right side of Temari.

"Yeah it's so awesome! Come on Shika, Gaara; get your arses over here." Tenten said as she pulled them down on either side of her, making Shikamaru sit on the left side of Temari, and making Gaara sit right across from me.

"Okay so since I started the game, I get to go first. Naruto truth or dare?" Temari said with a sneer.

"Dare, believe it!"

"Okay Naruto, I dare you too… put an ice cube in your underwear and let it melt" she said.

"Ooh that's cold Temari." I said

"Ha pun." Tenten had said when she came back from the state of the art freezer.

"Here ya go, Naruto hey that rhymed." She said as she sat down."

"Okay." Naruto said as he put the ice cube in his underwear, "wow that is so fricken cold."

"Now" Naruto said in-between shivers, "Shikamaru, truth or dare?"

"I'm not an idiot, I chose truth." He said as he yawned.

"Oh yea?" Naruto said as he started to grin, "Well then, has anyone ever seen you completely naked. If yes, who?"

"Oh crap, yes," he said then everybody started to lean in. "Hinata." Everybody except me shouted "WHAT!?" _Hey I was new, they could have been dating for five years and I wouldn't have known. _

"It was an accident, I was at her house, and I was staying over with Neji; I had just gotten out of the shower, and I had forgotten to lock the door; and well, she had just walked right in. I was reaching for the towel to go out, but it was too late. It's not like I did it on purpose."

Neji looked so pissed, and Hinata was blushing fiercely Naruto had noticed I wasn't reacting, and had said,

"Hey Ai Chan why are you so calm, I mean seriously?"

"Well Naruto 1. I am new to you all so I wouldn't know if that was normal or not. Back home I would know many people who weren't virgins so it really wouldn't be a big deal, and 2 to girls it's kinda've a normal question. To anybody with siblings it's a yes, to anybody, who's changed at another person's house it's probably a yes, and most of all to dancers, it's a yes. Now if I'm not mistaken, Shikamaru, it your turn." I said as I pointed to Shikamaru.

"Oh yea, Neji truth or Dare?" he said

"I pick dare, idiot." Neji said fuming.

"I dare… Hinata to give you a wedge." Shikamaru said smirking.

Hinata started to blush madly, and Neji actually forgot about Shikamaru for a little.

"I'm sorry Neji." Hinata said as she pulled up his boxers.

"Well that answers one question." I said laughing a little and leaning on Naruto.

"What?" they all said simultaneously.

"Boxers or Briefs?" I said

They all started to snicker and Neji sat down and glared at me.

"Well then, Ai truth or Dare?"

"Um since I don't like that look of yours _pretty boy _I will choose Truth."

Neji had stared at me for what seemed like forever, and then he suddenly smirked and said,

"What would be your ideal romantic evening?" he said.

"Way too easy Neji." I said crossing my arms.

"Wait, I wasn't finished." He said as the smirk turned into an evil grin. "What would be your ideal romantic evening… with Gaara."

"Oh no with Gaara!" I said with fake fright. "God what does a boy have to do with making a difference, so I wouldn't go shopping or to a boring restaurant to bore him. That wasn't part of the plan anyway." I said glaring at him. "So do you really wanna know what it is?"I asked leaning in.  
"Y-Yea Ai we'd love to know." Hinata said.

"Sure girl, tell us." Tenten replied.

"Dido." Temari retorted.

"Well it would have to start at an Amusement park or fair, preferably on a pier. Then we walk to an area nearby that has a hill. On the hill is a single tree with a tire swing on it. I'd have my little kid moment and he'd push me on the swing. Then he'd stop and right as the sun set... You can infer what happens next, mister smarty pants." I said, coming out of my reverie. I looked around the circle seeing Tenten and Hinata LaLa boy land, Kiba, Kankuro, and Naruto were in mind make out paradise. Neji was muttering to himself, _something about destiny_. And Shikamaru was asleep.

"So I guess it's you me and Gaara now hey Temari?" I asked already bored.

"Hey Gaara, are you really the only sane," I looked at Shikamaru then back at Gaara, "alive, person in this group, posse, clique, gang..." Temari and Gaara both shallantly said,

"It's a crew."

"Oh, Cool. So until the crazy heads come back, you guys wanna watch a movie?" I asked as all three of us stood up and walked in front of the couch.

"So what do you guys wanna watch?" I asked.

"How about?" Temari said before Gaara interrupted her with,

"No we are watching..."

**Bwahahaha. I am so feeling the cliffhangers lately, which is mega weird for me because ****I hate them. But anyway, that it my newest contest! What does Gaara want to watch? I'm leaving it all to you. Now I can't continue until I get your choices, so it's all up to you. I will give you until. Friday to pick. And if no one has reviewed by then... I WILL DISCONTINUE "AN INTERESTING READ." I am so not joking right now either. I can send the new chapters to the people who have story alerted by now, and they can still read it. But as for you evil people... ****YOU WILL SUFFER!**** So please review for the sake of Ai and Gaara. I am ultimateming you readers, all it takes is one review to save them. Three little words. Those are the title of the movie what type of movie it is, and if you want anything romantic/scary/funny to happen to Ai and Gaara. Until next time my pretties. **


	11. Scary Hugs and Annoying Yellow Bugs

**Sorry guys, I had originally set this chapter for a lot sooner, but my Microsoft died. So I'm finishing this chapter up at my grandmother's house. **

**Ok Guys...time is up **_**really up**_** and.........................................................................................................................................**

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

**You made it**_**. **_**I will not discontinue the story. I actually****three reviews for my story before Friday. So now the winner of my movie contest is...**

**TheEuphoricCookie. And you will find out what move she decided on in the story. So, without further ado, I give you a horrifying chapter of An Interesting Read.**

**Recap**

"So what do you guys wanna watch?" I asked.

"How about…" Temari said before Gaara interrupted her with,

"No we are watching..."

**End Recap**

"No we are watching The Grudge," he then looked at me, "And the Japanese version, not the annoyingly un-scary American version." **(Movies really aren't that scary compared to Japanese ones.)**

"Ok Gaara," I said sitting between Temari him on the L shaped couch. I had secretly hoped that he wouldn't choose a suspense movie. I had kind of thought that Gaara would pick a horror film, but I figured that he would choose a film with tons of blood and guts and predictably screaming girls. Ya know fun stuff. But just because I think he wants to punish me, he chose The Grudge.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Not even ten minutes into the movie I was jumping and shaking. I was so going to text, my cousin, Kairi after the movie and tell her that she really needs to start watching Japanese horror films, they put America to shame.

"AHH!" I said at a particularly scary and suspenseful part.

I had unknowingly grabbed Gaara's shirt with both hands and was holding on for dear life.

I had started to look around and saw that Temari was so into the movie she looked like she was about to fall out off her seat. Gaara hadn't even flinched, not once. I had seen that everyone but Shikamaru and Naruto were out of their individual daze and were sitting around the couch area. Popcorn was being randomly passed around. I figured that Shikamaru was still asleep behind the couch and had just assumed that Naruto was asleep with him. But you know what they saw about assuming. It makes an arse of u and me. **(Pretty funny, right? My friend Ash told me that)** But I digress, the movie was continuing, I got closer and closer to Gaara. By the time the movie was halfway through; I had fully grabbed him and was putting my face in his chest. _I didn't care. _I saw him stiffen up at that so I braved myself and started watching the movie just clinching his pant leg.

As the movie progressed, I could that that something was going to happen, I just didn't know that the same that happened to the main character was going to happen to me.

It somehow got darker,

The scary music played,

Everything went in slow motion,

And then. . . .

NARUTO REACHED OVER THE COUCH, GRABED MY SIDE AND WHISPERED "gotcha' you"

Let's just say that I screamed, a lot, and I jumped, into Gaara's lap.

"Naruto You annoying little thing, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm just so mad I don't know what I'm going to do!" I screamed

I was so angry I was giving Naruto a look that I was sure killed him a little. Here I was scared out of my wits, and Naruto had to come and make me jump, _and on Gaara's lap no less. _ "Hey I don't need added stress." I thought arguing with myself.

"Sorry Gaara." I said getting off him and then glancing at the idiot formally known as Naruto. Who by the way was rolling on the floor laughing, at my anguish no less? 

"Naruto what was so funny about scaring the living daylights out of you." That got him to stop and look at me with a weird face.

"Don't you mean scare the living daylights out of me?"

"No I mean scaring the living daylights out of you." I said smirking a little.

"Eih?" he said with a confused look on his face.** See (http:??.com/watch?v=Tjnty1v-KMU&feature=related) without the parenthesis **

_**But replace the first 2 ? Marks with /'s, and the exact time he says it is at 4:56**_

"Naruto I mean you, because when you scare me, you die." I said evilly then everyone looked at me.

"Look at those wicked eyes." Temari said, shaking more than she ever did while the movie was on.

"That c-cynical s-smile," Hinata quivered.

"That demonic voice," Kiba uttered with wide eyes.

Then they all added at the same time,

"And the hint of death in air, How did you learn Gaara's glare?"

"What are you talking about? I've this glare since sixth grade, my friends called it the "Jinx look" because anyone I look at it with, has horrible luck until I take it and give them the Angel smile." I said thinking of all the bad things that have happened to the people I have given the look to.

I noticed Gaara put his hands behind his head, smirking a little. I decided to play around with him a little. So I turned around slightly, put my left leg around his left leg, messed my hair up a little **(to what my friend, Ann, calls "sex hair") **and whispered in his hear seductively, as I traced the contours of his abs with my fingers. _I could feel them through his shirt. _

"Gaara Kun, if you could show someone you hate a look like that, what kind of looks would you show someone like oh I don't know me?" I topped it off by nipping his ear a bit.

And then I did it. I had accomplished what accidents haven't done al day; I had made Sabuku no Gaara blush. Apparently he wasn't the type to blush often, because everyone and I mean everyone was gaping. Even Shikamaru had woken up and was staring. I quickly took a picture of him with my phone (_for blackmail purposes) _and ran for the door. Just before I opened the door I remembered something Mitsuki had told me.

_Flashback_

_I was so sad; I had to leave my best friends in New York._

"_Goodbye Ai, I'll miss you." Ash said as she hugged me and gave me her lucky pair of black point shoes._

"_I can't take these Ash, they're your lucky pair." I said shocked._

"_You gave me the luck, so it's only fair I give them to you." _

"_Ok" I said hugging Ash and Mitsuki both and turning to leave. _

"_Wait!" Mitsuki said, as she gave me a post-it note, made into a paper airplane. I opened it up to see my phone number on it._

"_I don't get it." I said as I fixed it back._

"_Just promise me you'll keep it in your pocket on your first day of school." She said. "Who knows what cutie you'll want to give your number to?"_

_End Flashback_

"Bye Gaara. See you tomorrow," I said as I reached into my pocket and grabbed the paper airplane and threw it at him. "Oh and Call me."

I ran out the door, and off to bed, happy from a very eventful first day of school.

**Ha-Ha lovely chappie right? Well until next time. **


	12. Doorsalesman and Bathrooms

**Hey guys sorry I'm super late on the update. But I have very good news for you all; very soon I will be starting a new story. Yay! It will be called Still Doll, and my very good friend **** Poisson**** will be reoccurring very often in it. Go and read her stories, she's very good. Very ... ha I just wanted to say very one more time. Now don't fret my pretties, there will be more of An Interesting Read, I even made a bonus chapter about Gaara and Ai's nightly routines and the dreams they have, it's a lot more exciting than what it sounds. Just review and tell me if you want it. So now without further ado, let us continue with another installment of An Interesting Read.**

I woke up to the sun shining down on my face, the new Friday morning in the air, and the smell of waffles engulfing my senses. _Wait waffles that can only mean one thing!? _I thought as I ran down stairs to the kitchen clad in my red cami with the corset print on it, and my black short shorts. As the kitchen came into view I slowed down to get a better look at the three men in my kitchen. Two were sitting on the barstools overlooking the island in the kitchen, the redhead in a tee shirt and black, silk pants; reading a paper. The other a blond dressed in nothing but some blue, plaid, cotton pants. I however paid no mind to them as I looked at the one responsible for the waffles. He had black hair, and unlike the other two, was in a pair of black slacks and a white button down, rolled up to his elbows.

"Hey Itachi, whatcha' doing?" I asked with a quizzical look on my face. Then I added, "Besides making my breakfast."

He looked at me then made a face of shock seeing me.

"Ai, is that you?" he said. It took a moment before I realized why he was shocked. He hadn't seen me since I was twelve! While Sasori and Deidara made several trips to America, Itachi was still taking care of his brother. And I being sixteen now was a big difference.

"Yep in the flesh Itachi, I look a whole lot older now don't I?" I said as I both of my hands on my hips.

He said, "Yeah, you do look different," he then came over to me to pat my head, and squat to my eye level. "But you are still the little squirt I knew then."

I then heard a voice coming up the stairs to the garage say, "Itachi, I finally finished my history homework. Who did you say lives here again?" I turned around to look at who it was then hissed,

"You! What are you doing in my house?" there it was, not even 7:30 in the morning and my newest rival Sasuke Uchiha was in my kitchen.

"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here?" he said with a sly grin.

"I'm leaving! Make sure that he's out by 7:45." I said grabbing the clothes I had brought down to see if Sasori and Deidara liked them.

"Ai just try to be rational." Sasori had said with a slight scowl on his face, "I don't know what Uchiha did to you but make an attempt to be polite. He is a guest."

"Well then Sasuke I hope you enjoy being at my house, I have to visit a friend and will not be back in time to see you leave. I will see you at school. Bah bye." I said, my voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Hey kiddo, where ya going yeah?" Deidara had asked.

"Gaara's" I said as I closed the door, walked out, and knocked on his door.

"Listen I don't know who you are but we aren't buying." Gaara said as strained to open his eyes, he looked like he didn't sleep at all last night, but then again, he looked like that yesterday.

"Good because I'm not selling. Thanks for letting me in." I said looking at him; I noticed that he was wearing a tee shirt and black, silk pants, just like Sasori. _Wow talk about déjà vu. _

"Ai what are you doing here? Temari said, as I reached the top of the stairs that led to the house part of the dwelling.

"I'm escaping the enemy; Sasuke Uchiha is in my house." I said.

"Oh well if that is the case then stay as long as you like. But you probably should have changed first. You do know I live with two, unsupervised, slightly unstable, teenage Boys.

"Ok I can get the whole teenage boys and no parental supervision, but what about the whole unstable thing?" I asked unsure of what she meant. Then Gaara had spoken up from the couch.

"I was labeled mentally unstable in middle school, and Kankuro was in juvi for part of his freshman year."

"Oh,_ dang Gaara's more like Sasori than I thought._"

"Ok so Temari?" I asked beginning to whisper.

"Yea Ai what's up?" she said lowering her voice to where Gaara couldn't here us.

"Um could you tell me where Gaara's room is? I think I have an early morning prank to show him." I said grinning

"Are you sure Ai? I mean, you end up dead." She said without a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yep, but trust me I know what I'm doing." I said still grinning, "Oh and has Gaara taken his shower yet?"

"No why?" she asked starting to get kinda've interested.

"Because that makes things a whole lot more fun." I whispered, and then I raised my voice to where Gaara could hear me. "Ha-ha that is so what he said Temari. Now can you lead me to someplace I could change? I'm kinda've tired of being in PJs" I declared. I winked at Gaara to make sure he couldn't have thought of something and nodded at Temari to show me his bathroom.

"Here is Gaara's room." She said walking in to the first door on the left.

I looked around the room in awe. The entire room had a black banner running through the room, and on the back wall was an oversize paint splotch of blood red. His furniture was all black and I notice the one big difference that left hiss room from looking like a 'dark room' was his bed comforter. It was pure white. Almost blinding _for a guy he had a pretty neat room. _ There was a door across from his bed which Temari was leaning against and motioning me for me to go in.

"So what are you planning, so I can see what your last moments of life were spent doing?" Temari asked smirking.

"So what ya do is…"

Unscrew the shower head and put a lifesaver candy (the sweet fruit flavored kind not the mint) inside. Then screw it back on. When he tries to take a shower he won't notice anything until they dry off then they'll be all sticky. He'll have to go back in the shower to rinse and come out again sticky. What I'll do next is find his towel and pour this lemonade powder which matches Gaara's white towel. I'll spread the drink powder even on the towel, working it in as deeply as possible and then shake out any excess powder. And when he gets out of the shower to wrap up in a towel, he will find his body immediately stained with the flavored powder. It's perfect. I said.

"Too bad it won't work." Gaara said standing in the doorway. "Oh and Temari, what are you doing in my room?"

"Uh Oh" both me and Temari said.


	13. Smiles and Stupid Tights

**Hey guys guess what this is the 13****th**** chapter I'm so stoked. I'm also so awesome because I'm writing right now for two chappies in one week! You love me right now don't ya? I'm out of school today so thank the educational system. You can also blame them for when I don't update in a month. So… Yay/boo. Yay boo? What the heck was that? So without further ado,**** let us continue with another installment of An Interesting Read. Oh props and to my girl 4N6-GRL for helping me with this chapter. I love ya. **

**Recap**

It's perfect. I said.

"Too bad it won't work." Gaara said standing in the doorway. "Oh and Temari, what are you doing in my room?"

"Uh Oh" both me and Temari said.

**End Recap**

Temari had started stuttering and freaking out. I thought that was insanely weird because she was the older sister, and the legal guardian of him. I decided that I would end the weirdness and I said,

"Oh hi, Gaara! Whatup?" I said putting on a huge  
innocent smile.

Gaara didn't buy it and he retorted back with, "What were you two doing,"

I simply replied back with an "Absolutely nothing at all Gaara why would you ask?" I said, making my voice just a bit higher and adding a slight giggle at the appropriate times.

"Right, well, if you would really like to change, you can use my room. If not, I suggest you get out, now." He said putting his arms across his chest. _That works well for him. It could be his signature pose. _

"Well thanks. Now if you don't mind getting out," I paused for a second and when they still hadn't moved I added "Now" I pushed both of them out and shut the bathroom door.

I looked at my clothes, and decided they were good enough. **What she is wearing plus those tattoo sleeves for leggings. Key is replace first two? Marks with/ (http:??.com/albums/bb66/ai12love/?action=view¤t;=Fall_&t=1255373945652)**

---

"Ugh! Stupid tights why won't you work? You are supposed to ugh work." I said as I tried to pull them on. I pushed against the door and I had accidentally opened the door and stumbled into the room. That's when it all went downhill.

---

"Ah guys this is so wrong! Temari said screaming, "We have to be at school in 15 minutes!" I looked at her so erratic.

"Temari it is so not what you think it is." I said standing up.

"Then why are your dress ripped at the chest, your leggings pulled down, and Gaara's pant's unbuckled. Oh and don't let me forget that you two were on his bed!" she shouted.

"Wait Temari I uh mhmhm hmhmmhm mhmhm" I tired to say but Gaara had his hand on my mouth.

"Temari 1. You're not supposed to be in here 2. Nothing happened and 3. If something did happen it would be none of your business.

"Hold up there! I'm no slut. So don't even imply that something might have. Yes nothing happened and just let me tell you what nothing was."

**Flashback**

_I was fiddling with my tights and they wouldn't pull up for some reason, I pushed against the door and I had accidentally opened the door and stumbled into the room_. _Gaara was there getting dressed and I had caught him in my fall ad his belt had ripped my dress. In the fall he had caught me by the hips and fell back on the bed. My screaming must have shocked you so that's when you came in."_

**End Flashback**

"See completely innocent I said as I tried to pull up my tights on last time. "Heh now you decide to start working." Well I guess the only thing to do now is to go to school. I said ad I slipped on my black flip flops.

"Wait Gaara, Temari where's Kankuro?" I said realizing he wasn't here.

"Teh I'm right here. Now what was that about school?" he said looking at nothing but my boobs.

"Yo Neanderthal I'm up here." I said snapping at him.

"Ewe that is so wrong, Temari I feel so sorry for you." I said walking to the doorway. "Anybody that is not a pervert wants a ride. I'll even let them drive I'm so disgusted ewe!"

"I'll go" Gaara said putting a brown hoodie on top of his maroon tee shirt. I got a look at him and noticed that there was something missing. I had a mini light bulb hit the top of my head and reached to my pocketbook. I pulled out my pocky and stuck one in his mouth. "Perfect" I said as he just shrugged and walked of to my car.

"I'm so glad I'm driving." He commented.

"Great." I said preparing for the funeral Gaara didn't give me this morning.

**Kay guys sorry for the shortness but hey it's two in one day, sort of. And here is what Gaara is wearing today. (http:??.com/albums/bb66/ai12love/?action=view¤t;=) same key as last one, and till next time. **

**P.S answer my poll for a new story. **


	14. Authors Note

Authors Note.

Hey guys, I just wanted you to know that I am really busy lately and I'm working on my NANOWRIMO book. It is a program where you have to write a novel in a month. So I will have to pretty much stop writing an interesting read until it is over. You may get one chapter over the month but I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm not stopping this story. I just have other things to do.

So until we return

Ai 3


	15. False Lust, and The Game Begins

**Okay guys I'm super sorry for the delay. But as said before, I would probably only get one chapter in during the month. Good news for you is that I've lost most of my inspiration for anything but fan fiction, and within the week, I will post up both of my stories, Still Doll, and my GaaSaku fic which I think I will title, My Desert Rose. Just message me on any ideas you might have on it. And without further ado, I finally give you another installment of, An Interesting Read. **

We got to the school in record time, as usual; I fixed my hair as Gaara cut of the engine. For some reason he didn't get out but he turned toward me. He smirked at me kind of seductively, and not only pulled me into his lap, but lowered the seat all the way so that it was a remake of this morning. _Oh yea, this is so awesome. _My inner self said. _Most of me_ obviously didn't agree so I frantically said,

"Gaara what in the world are you doing?!"

"Well you said something didn't happen, why don't we make it something? Temari did warn you about a certain, _unsupervised, slightly unstable, teenage Boy _she was living with._" _He said almost lustfully, _OMG I never thought that Gaara would be that kind guy; I'm not ready for this. _

"So what do you say _Ai_? I've seen the way you've looked at me. I know that you want me, and no one would have to know. So what do you say?" he asked.

"N-No Gaara I'm not doing this with you. I-I'm not ready okay." I said terrified, mostly because a part of me wanted to go through with it.

"Thank god!" he said letting out a sigh.

"What are you talking about Gaara?" I asked, thoroughly puzzled.

"Well I never wanted to have sex with you Ai." He said pausing to look at me, "for multiple reasons, but the main one being that once it happens, the girl and I begin to hate each other."

"Well then why did you put on that façade? Tell me." I said finally get off of him and losing the blush.

"Well it was a bet Kankuro had made with me right before I left. You see…

**Flashback**

"Hey Gaara?" Kankuro asked, pulling me away from Ai.

"What do you want Kankuro?" I asked my patience already wearing thin.

"How about we start a bet war same as usual, a series of bets between us throughout the week, with the winner getting five grand plus a week of servitude from the loser?" he asked

"What already that broke and desperate, Kankuro, sure I'm ready." I said.

"How about you ask Ai to sleep with you?" he asked with a sneer.

"What hells no. you idiotic or something?" Gaara asked.

"What chickening out already Gaara? Listen all you have to do is ask. If she says no then you win." He said.

"So you are saying that if I ask her to sleep with me and she does, then you'll win the bet?" I asked smirking immediately. "So, all I have to do is get Ai to say no. that'll be easy."

"Yep." He paused then added. "And make it convincing too man. No bull crap wishy washy asking. Make her believe you want that tail." He said chuckling a bit.

"God you are so twisted but okay. But you know that just means tougher bets for you." I said as I laughed and walked out the door.

**End flashback**

"Ah, I don't know what to do?" I said

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Whether to laugh with you about it, or to beat the crap out of Kankuro." I said and smiled. "come' on man let's go in. actual people are starting to show up, and if anybody asks why we were in the car so long?"

"You were finishing your math homework and forced me to stay with you." He said shutting the car door.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to just say we were both doing the homework?" I said.

"No, because I don't do homework. It's easy and I make straight A's without doing it anyway." He said.

I paused, thinking for a bit,

"You know what Gaara? How do you feel about having a bit of fun?" I said getting madder at Kankuro and more devious by the second.

"What do you have in mind?" he said.

"Well, why don't we make Kankuro think that he got what he wanted? To play trick on him to get his spirits up, then when the time is right, we knock him down a few notches." I snickered a bit. "Look here he comes now quick give me your hoodie." I said as I messed up my hair a bit.

"Why?" he said as he threw it to me and I put it on.

"Because the game starts now." I said as I crumpled up his shirt and broke off half of his pocky and put it behind my ear.

"Well then, I have to give you my brand." He said pulling me closer.

"What your brand?" I said confused.

"It's nothing special, it's just every girl I do it with I put a hicky on the exact same place. This will be Kankuro's proof if I had tried to get out of the bet." He saw my face, then said, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle so people will think it's just rug or rope burn."

He then grabbed my forearm and put a hicky on it. I quickly saw Kankuro come to I said, "Yo what's up Kankuro?"

"Nothing much Ai, he looked me up and down, and since the hoodie sleeve was still up he could still see that mark. I quickly pulled it down, pretending to be embarrassed, _sucker. _"But I see you two have been up to something." The natural thing for me to do was to deny it then walk off, so I simply said. "Yea sure whatever, bye." I walked off to first period and sat in my seat. This was just too good for one person to be in on. I skipped over to Hinata's seat and whispered,

"You wanna help me pull off an awesome prank?" this was going to be too good.

**I'm sorry it's kinda short but I really like this chapter. Sorry again for the delay, don't forget to review and tell me what you think, idea's are always welcome. For instance, part of this chapter was made by the help of 4N6s GRL. Well Until next time**

**Ai 3 **


	16. Laughs For All and Suckers

**Okay guys, you should know by now that I can't keep a constant due date. Sorry. But I'm officially calling 4N6-GRL my beta. She saves my life, and she doesn't even watch anime! Don't bash her for it though. I love her to death and she doesn't pester me to watch WWE. Back to the point I really wanted to update, but I just haven't realized how to continue, I will also do a Christmas special I was saving for later. I will upload it soon after this chapter. So without further ado, I give you the next installment of An Interesting Read. **

**Recap**

I quickly saw Kankuro come to I said, "Yo what's up Kankuro?"

"Nothing much Ai, he looked me up and down, and since the hoodie sleeve was still up he could still see that mark. I quickly pulled it down, pretending to be embarrassed, _sucker. _"But I see you two have been up to something." The natural thing for me to do was to deny it then walk off, so I simply said. "Yea sure whatever, bye." I walked off to first period and sat in my seat. This was just too good for one person to be in on. I skipped over to Hinata's seat and whispered,

"You wanna help me pull off an awesome prank?" this was going to be too good.

**End Recap**

"S-sure A-Ai what kind?" she answered.

So I told her the entire story and with each word her face got redder and redder.

"So Hinata what do you think I should do?" I was so confused and I didn't know what to do.

"Well I guess you could just do the whole freak out. Normally the girls will come to one of the people in our crew, the best reactions we have decided are either Kankuro me or Temari, asking Gaara to come back to them. I try and be nice to them and tell them to get over him, Temari just slaps them, and then Kankuro actually feels the most for them. So be emotional, yet don't cry that annoys him, and add the worst case scenario that always helps. Here, class is over, confront him at his locker." She smiled softly and rubbed my back both of us slowly getting into character.

I had made my voice very shaky and I would every now and again crack a small smile. "Thank-k you H-Hinata, I-I never thought you were so devious.

I parted ways with Hinata and cornered Gaara in the classroom, and whispered.

"Give me your number." I said seriously.

"What for? Ai god did I turn you into fangirl; let me remind you I really didn't want to have sex with you." He said annoyed.

"No, Gaara, I need it so I can text you when to bust Kankuro's bubble. You did want to do it right?" I said knowing he'd relish the idea.

"Okay, here it is. He said as we switched phones and numbers." Okay be close to his locker, I'm glad that his locker was really close to Iruka's classroom. I looked for him then got back in my hysterical state as I came up to him.

"K-K-Kankuro c-can I talk to you." I asked whispering.

"Sure Ai what's up?" he said closing his locker.

"Gaara hates me!" I said completely in hysterics. "After first period I asked him if he wanted to hang out after school today, but he just told me to buzz off and he called me a slut. Oh it was awful. He was my first and I thought we would be together after." I paused for a minute holding my stomach in attempts to keep myself together. I got an idea. I looked at my stomach then, holding back tears then saying. "What if I'm pregnant?" I asked him. "Oh god I'm so not ready." I held on to his shirt with one hand saying "what do I do what do I do?" over and over, as I sent Gaara the text to come over, also reminding him that he now hates me. I sensed him walk up and heard him say.

"Hey Kankuro what up? Oh Ai did you tell him?" he said with what I hopped was fake disgust.

"Tell me what?"

"No Gaara I didn't. I'm sorry." I said putting my head down, hiding a cynical smile.

"Well she was supposed to tell you…" I interrupted so that we said at the same time.

"How much of an idiot you are, sucker." My voice had lost all of its sadness and I was holding back laughs. "Let this be a warning to the both of you. I said getting serious, don't ever put me in the middle of one of you _stupid_ bets! Got it. This little hysteria fest will be a reward. I said as I drug Gaara to second period.

I pushed him in his seat, took off his hoodie, and threw it at him as I sat down. I pulled up my sleeve to show Gaara's so called _brand_.

"Gaara you suck you know that. Kankuro didn't even need to see the brand." I said as I crossed my arms together. Tenten seemed to be overjoyed though.

"Eeeeck okay which arm?" she said like I she was asking when the wedding date is.

"Left arm, why?" I asked.

"OMG I'm so happy, you are officially one of us." She said. She saw my face of utter confusion, as I looked at Gaara, who looked slightly embarrassed.

"Okay Ai, well Gaara is kinda protective of us, so when he trusts us girls enough he brands us so that the guys know not to touch us. The hicky actually scars into something, Hinata into an angel, me into a butterfly, and Temari into a blue jay. It means you have a really good chance of getting into our group. I can't wait to see what yours turns out to be. You could be the newest member of the demons." She said.

"Demons?" I asked.

"After our co-leaders, Gaara and Naruto, they were part of the original Tailed Demon gang." She tried to continue, but I stopped her.

"Oh my god, shut up! Naruto and Gaara were in The Tails? That was like the most amazing thing back home. I cannot believe this I have to tell Ash later. I'm sitting with her favorite fighter. Wow I mean even Sasori said that they were next generation of Akatsuki. Wow Gaara which one were you? I was completely in love with the fighting style of Shukaku; I mean the utter brutality yet the gentle softness in his nature. There was a guy I could jump in two seconds."

Then all of a sudden they started counting "1…2…" then Neji said,

"Hey Ai it's been two seconds what gives?" he said smugly.

"What in the world are you talking about?" I said. Then he motioned to Gaara, "Ai, meet Gaara, the one tailed Shukaku."

I just sat there for a moment staring. 1 minute went by, 2 minutes; eventually Tenten started asking the guys if I was still alive and I snapped out of my revere.

"AHH OMG Shukaku has been in my car, he has touched me I have an actual picture of him! And I'm going to stop acting like a total fangirl right now. Sorry guys." I said shrugging. The bell rang, and I skipped giddily threw gym, lunch, and science, although I did stop to slap a girl for hitting on Sasori. I couldn't believe it. God just to remember it makes me laugh.

**Flashback**

_I was literally banging my head from the irritation. This girl was giggling at everything Sasori san said, and when he had called for us to have a break she had started flirting with him. Flirting! I had called her over and was very sweet. _

"_Hey what your name?" I asked with false sweetness._

"_Ino, and I'm sorry but I was having a conversation with __Akasuna sensei." She said giggling again. That was the last straw. I had snapped I looked at her and said, _

"_Um listen Ino, I'm gunna put this in term that you can understand, since you're blond and all but this constant flirting is really annoying. I mean seriously you are a minor and he is your teacher! God now I'm not telling you this for your sake but so that Sasori can keep his job, and not kill you, oh and by the way, he's a member of the Akatsuki so he won't hesitate, but also to keep my sanity and my criminal record clean." I slapped her a little then let my voice get darker, and finished, "now you're __going__ to sit down, leave Sasori alone, and shut your mouth for so long that the next time you open it there __will__ be cobwebs coming from your mouth. So for the first and last time I'm gunna tell you. SHUT UP! Do I make myself clear? Thank you, and bye bye, Ino." I said walking back to the table, the guys were laughing hysterically, even Gaara. He stopped to say. "Ai I think you are my dream girl, will you marry me?" he said. I smirked and started in a dramatic voice "Only if you join me in my quest to kill all fangirls. They just need to, die." I said ending my voice a little creepier. That ended with them all laughing._

**End flashback**

This day was beginning to feel perfect; little did I know what would happen when I entered drama.

**Okay guys I hope you like this really long chapter and I'm really sorry about the delay, give a shout out to my girl 4N6-GRL. If you like wrestling or CSI read her stories. I love you guys and will try to update more. Until next time. **


	17. Christmas Special

**Hey guys, what's up? It's finally time to host my very own Christmas Special! Well "An Interesting Read's" first special. Now to set the scene I'll give you our favorite gal, Ai!**

**Ai: Hey guys, Gaara, Author san, and I will be interrupting the story every now and again to clarify.**

**Gaara****: You mean make you look like less of an idiot than you are.**

_**Author**_**: Nice one Gaara!**

**Gaara****: Thanks, well I hope you like this chapter; Author Chan has trouble with committing to any deadline, so please review, and give more than an "OMG this is Awesome please cont." I have to sort through her fan mail and it's really annoying.**

_**Author**_**: Ah thanks, just for that, I'm giving you a Ferrari when that mysterious car of yours gets out of the shop.**

**Gaara****: You know what I want, and here is that basket of chocolate and the first Naruto Shippuden movie, dub of course.**

_**Author**_**: Yay, (just a side note I really am getting that for Christmas!) **

**Ai: Hey! I want some chocolate. **

_**Author**_**: don't worry you'll like the present in the story much better. **

**Ai: Okay! And that reminds me, to set the scene it is the 24****rd**** of December and the night of the cast party. We had just finished six long weeks of rehearsal, for the Hunchback of Notre dame. **

**Gaara****: And boy was it H.E.L.L torcher.**

**Ai: You can say that again. Well after a week of performances, we had decided to change the usual, small cast party, and decided to make it an extravaganza. The Hyuga's had decided to have it at their estates and make it a costume party. Little did we know that to Naruto, that wasn't enough? So without further ado, I give you a very special installment of An Interesting Read. **

Tenten and I were cleaning up the last of the stage, gabbing about the upcoming cast party.

"So what are you going to ware for the party?" she asked.

"I have absolutely no clue, but I might not go." I sad shrugging.

"Ai, come on you have got to go! Why wouldn't you want to go anyway?" she asked putting down the piece of plywood she had from the stage.

"Tenten, look you have to realize that this is turning into a total couples party! Ha, you and Neji, Naruto and Hinata, Shikamaru and Temari, Hell Kiba could get Sakura with a little persuasion, and Kankuro could pull a girl out his butt if he wanted to!" I said almost screaming. I softened my face a little and finished, "Look Tenten, I want to go, but I just don't want to be alone."

I sat down on the edge of the stage, feeling like I did when I first moved to the states, ugly and alone.

"So he hasn't asked you yet?" she asked consoling me.

"No." I answered. I still couldn't believe that after all this time Tenten was still the only one who knew I was in l-lo, in lo. Man I couldn't even bring myself to think it. I was having horrible luck lately. "And with the way things are going, someone's probably going to make it mandatory for couples to be there!"

"Speak of the devil and it shall appear." I heard a voice say.

"What are you…? Gaara it's you." I said after seeing the person come closer to the stage.

"It was Naruto he said, to keep most of the riff raff freshman out of the party, we'd have a password and it would be couples only so…" he looked at Tenten to motion her to leave. Apparently she didn't get the memo. She just kept smiling and staring. I couldn't take it!

"Tenten!" I yelled.

"What?! Huh? Oh, ooh I get it. I'm gunna go text Hinata and see if there were any more party changes and ya know, bye." She said scurrying up and walking backstage.

I looked back at Gaara, waiting for him to finish. When he didn't I decided to help him.

"So? What?" I asked innocently.

"Well Ai I was wondering if I could turn in that favor of yours tonight." He asked trying to be as nonchalant as possible. That was not gunna happen.

"Sure Gaara, what is it?" I said smiling again.

"Well Ai, I need you to be my date for the cast party tonight. That is if you don't have anyone else to go with." He finished with that sly grin, I swear he knew I went week in the knees at the sight of it.

"Sure, I'd love to! So is there anything else you need me to know."

"Mdfmitscouplescostumesmdfd." He mumbled.

"What was that? I didn't here it." I asked knowing it was something he dreaded.

"It's couples costumes, and well I know you said you never be in another one of Kankuro's and my bets, but we bet that one of us would win the costume contest. The prize was twenty grand, and that would be enough to get my car out of the shop. It would be the last time you ever heard the word bet and…" I cut him off and said,

"Gaara its okay I love costume contests, so let's just go to a costume store and we'll think of what to be there." I said as I walked out the door with my bags and coat.

I gave the keys to Gaara; I had learned already that until his car got out of the shop, my Lexis was practically his. We drove off a lightning speed although I couldn't blame him, in my giddiness I had texted the girls to meet me at my house at five to get ready. I knew they couldn't say no since I have the best makeup kit, and I'm the only one with a full length mirror.

We stopped at the Sabuku Couture shop, 'Bloody Carnival' I wasn't surprised that he came here; the shop looked exactly like a year round costume shop. He led me to the storage where they still had there Halloween stuff.

"Kay start looking, but I'm warning you, don't be sluttish or corny." He said, dead serious.

I started looking through the mountainous boxes of costumes. A came upon a maid outfit that was missing an apron, I was close to putting it down but something sparked in me.

"Hey Gaara what do you think of this?" I said smiling.

"What is it?" he asked looking at the dress. It was black with long sleeves and a high, Victorian, collar, with a thin white ribbon tied in a bow in it. The dress came down to the knees and had bunches of white crinoline and tulle.

"Look, if you cut the dress into a hater dress, and cut the hemline a bunch it looks just like the dress from your Drawing! I found this silver, temp, hair die and if we could find some wings it could be perfect! We could call it Living art, and you could dress up like one of those snotty French artists. _Torchered yet Beautiful_, you know what, better yet we could call it Dying Art. Because the artist could be Torchered, and the piece is so broken. So, what do you think?" I asked. He pondered it for a bit then took a pair of scissors, and cut the hem line to wonderfulness.

"I think it perfect." He looked at the clock. "You better go," he said cutting the sleeves into a halter top. "You don't want to be late, and meet me back in my living room at 6:45 the artist must always add the little details."

I skipped into the house and into the hallway holding my dress like a golden ticket. I had a date with Gaara! I was the luckyi…

**Ai: Don't you dare finish that sentence, I would so not say that!**

_**Author:**_** What is so bad about being a little girly? God you are just like my beta.**

**Ai: Well she does say that you subconsciously made her after me!**

_**Author:**_** (mumbles) well I have to let that crazy girl out of my head some way.**

**4N6-GRL: What was that? Oh and you misspelled someway. **

_**Author**_**: even in the Christmas special you OCD it.**

**4N6-GRL: Ya know you love it, and get back to the story; this is worse side tracking than when you try and tell me your dreams at school!**

_**Author:**_** Kay, story re-start. **

I turned the door to find three girls looking strait at me, smiling, weirdly.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked them.

"You tell me. Was he?" Tenten asked giggling.

"Ewe Tenten I don't need to know about my little bro like that, but I do need to know what took you so long." Temari said sitting in my black club chair.

"Nothing, I just had to get a costume. Which reminds me." I said ruffling threw my closet to find the angel wings I used as a dance costume one year. "Crap, they're white. I know this may be a stupid question, but does anyone have and black spray paint?" I said knowing I'd have to go and magically get some at the store.

"I d-do Ai Chan. I needed to dye my fox paws black." She said handing me the can. I started spraying crazily as I asked, "So, what are you guys and your dates going to beand why?"

"Adam and Eve, Neji said it was the beginning of destiny." Tenten Said first.

"Little Red ridding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf, Naruto said I was so sweet he jut had to steal some of it." Hinata said.

"Snake charmer and Belly dancer, Shikamaru went on vacation with us to Saudi Arabia last summer and we both fell in love with those two things." Temari said lastly.

"Cool guys those are really great ides, but don't ask what mine is because it is a surprise." I said giggling. "Well come on, girls let me make you to die for." I said as I got out of my makeup it.

One hour, and forty-five minutes later I managed to slip away and go to Gaara's house. The door was open so I walked in. no one was in the living so I called out.

"Hello is anybody here."

"Yeah, Ai, just come on in. I'll be out in a second." He answered.

--------

I walked up into his doorway and heard the shower running. Soon after, the water shut off and the door opened. And there stood Gaara in just a pair of slacks; soaking wet hair, and slick skin, water still dripping off the contours of his abs. it took all I had not to drool.

"Hey Gaara, what do you need for those details." I asked.

"Oh sit down, it'll just take a minute." He said.

I sat down on his bed as he got a paint brush and came near my head, _still shirtless_. He brushed back some of my newly silver hair, and started painting a kanji on my forehead. As he painted he started talking.

"You know there's a rumor that all artists leave something out of their artwork that they simply can't show." He finished, and then a he ever so gently blew on the paint with his cinnaminty breath, he said. "That rumor is true."

I looked in the mirror as he put on his shirt and beret. He had put a kanji that said _hate_ on it.

"Wow, and angel marked with hate, amazingly brilliant." I said amazed.

"Glad you think so, but that's a secret till the contest." He said as he put the 'blood stained' ribbon on my head.

"Kay lets go, my petit chef-d'œuvre." He said leading me downstairs.

"My little masterpiece! You know French Gaara Ah! Le français est la langue de l'amour. " I said amazed.

"Yes, French is the language of love, but remember it is Christmas." Gaara said leading me into my Lexis.

"Joyeux Noël Gaara. Merry Christmas." I said knowing this night would be great.

-----

"Okay guys I hope you've had fun," Hinata said, holding a mike onstage, earning her a round of applause. "Guys it's time for the last event of the night, the costume contest!"

"Are you ready Ai?" Gaara said as he took off the headband.

"Born ready Mon Cher ami, my dear friend." I said getting excited.

Everyone started looking around and the ballets were passed around.

"Okay the results are in already, thanks to the genius work of Neji and Shikamaru." Hinata said giggling, simultaneously swinging her pretend bag of goodies.

"And the Winner is… Ai, and Gaara!" she said,

"We won Gaara we won! Isn't that great." I said, but before he could reply Naruto shouted,

"Hey guys! Guess what it's snowing! Come outside."

We all ran out to see the wonderful white flakes falling from the sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it Gaara?" I said and right after the large clock tower in the center of the Hyuga estates rang twelve. It was so loud that I couldn't hear anything. It was so loud that I couldn't here the words that would have rocked my world.

"Yes, you are Ai. Je t'aime."

**All right that's the end. I hope you like it. I thought it was beautiful. I have a Christmas present to you aswell, I have noticed that all my links are broken so until I get to fix it, I will fitve you the key the usual key for the chapter stays the same but before the .com either add**

**www (dot) photobucket**

**www (dot) deviantart**

**www (dot) youtube**

**www (dot) google**

**Those websites are in that order and it should help. Now to help me I hope to see you all soon and I want LONG reviews to match my long Christmas Special. Until next time,****au revoir!**


	18. Bikes and Heaven

**Sorry Guys. I had a severe case of writers block. This chapter is set after Christmas and the gang is setting up for the school year to start next week. Ai still has no clue what happened because she went to Italy the day after the party to visit her mom and just came back yesterday. She was very busy on her trip and only managed to call Gaara once a day to fill in on the news from home. She still thinks that everything is the same and is happy to see her friends again. So without further ado, I give you the latest installment of An Interesting Read.**

We had started walking off towards the exit of the auditorium after finally cleaning up the stage for the New Year.

"Kami I feel so drained what about you Tenten? I still can't believe you actually volunteered your work for our play, let alone help clean up after. Although, your carpentry work is magnificent." I said.

Tenten smiled while rubbing her arm said, "Aw it's no big deal I always help out. Especially when it's not a Sasuke show."

I grinned back and replied with a "Yea, but I just felt awful for Gaara though."

Hinata walked up to us nodding and adding in. "Y-yea, I know. Gaara tried to be the lead role, and still be Stage manager as much as he could."

"Yep." I agreed, "But at least Naruto filled in for SM at show time. Wasn't he always Gaara's ASM?

"Uh-uh." Tenten said as she closed the phone.

"S-so, you coming to Temari's b-big announcement?" Hinata said.

"Yep I can't wait to see what it is. When I got the text I almost screamed." I said reaching for my phone in my pocketbook. When I realized it wasn't there I said,

Oh hold up Hinata, I left my pocketbook backstage, I said as I ran back to the many rooms. I picked it up and was about to leave, when I heard someone playing guitar.

I looked into the back room, and saw Gaara. I was about to say something when he started singing.

You make me sit alone  
Waiting by the phone  
Nervous but controlled  
I'm talking to myself  
I'm playing with myself  
I gotta get away forever

Well it may be fun  
I'll try not to run away and hide

I'm strutting back and forth  
I'm pacing, what a bore  
Still waiting for your call  
I've got to get away  
And let these feelings fade  
My life is gonna change forever

Well it may be fun  
I'll try not to run away and hide: Now

_[Chorus]_  
I'm going down in flames  
I'll never be the same  
I'll try not to complain forever  
Of all the things I've done  
You're the only one  
That always made it fun forever

Living in the past  
My time has gone to fast  
I'm over you at last forever  
I've got to get away  
And let these feelings fade  
My life is gonna change for better

Well it may be fun  
I'll try not to run away and hide: Now

_[Chorus]_

Of all the things I've done  
You're the only one  
That always made it fun forever, whenever  
Forever

_[Chorus]_

Forever, forever  
Of all the things I've done  
You're the only one  
I've loved look what you've done

I left the room with a huge blush on my face.

"Did you find it" she said looking puzzled?

"Uh huh" I said slowly the blush still bright on my face.

"Are you ok Ai?'" she said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah." I said shaking off the blush _who the hell was Gaara talking about? And that last line what the heck? I wasn't even sure I heard it right._

Then I saw Gaara put on his helmet and was about to drive off

"Gaara, Gaara come here. I thought you had left already." I said waving him down.

He sped off and surprisingly right beside me.

"What?" he said taking off his helmet, shaking his hair. _So hot I swear he knows the things I love about him._

"Um are you going home now" I said biting my lip. _Kami I am such an idiot._

"Yeah in a little bit I gotta go by the garage for a bit first. Why?"

"'Cause I was gonna ride with Hinata, but with Kiba, Neji, Naruto, and Tenten, I really don't wanna be a sandwich." I said with a small smile. "So can I ride with you?" I said looking down then up at him biting my lip a little._ No guy can say no after I do this. _

"Ugh get on." he said blandly.

"Kay." I said as I got on

"Hey Ai are you coming or what?" Tenten said from the car.

"Nah Tenten I'm gonna ride with Gaara." I said smiling

Then Naruto and Kiba started whistling and hooting.

"Okay now get 'em tiger." Kiba said smirking

"You two love birds have fun now." Naruto said with his trademark foxy grin

_Idiots_

"Guys be nice. Okay Ai we'll meet you at the house. Just remember one thing, you're still a minor!" she said as Hinata sped off.

I gasped as Gaara blushed. _Wait hold up he blushed? That impossible, whoa._

"You coming or what?" he said putting on his helmet.

"Yeah" I said as I climbed on. He then grabbed my hands and put them around his waist.

"Whoa hold up there tiger I don't like where this is going."

"Shut up. Or do you want to fall off?"

"Oh." I said positioning myself and resting my head on his shoulder.

We sped off towards the highway and were at a garage in about ten minutes. Gaara got off and held my hand as I got off.

He walked in and said to a guy working on the engine of a black Aston Martin Vengeance. "Hey Rich, how's my baby coming?"

"Gaara? Hey man she'll be done by next week" he said as he wiped his hands on a piece of cloth and looking up at him. He was pretty big, and had a scruffy beard to go with his personality. _He kind of reminded me of those mechanics I saw in those old movies. _"Man you really did a number on her though. Were you aiming for trees or something? I had splinters for half of October." He said laughing. He stopped and looked at me. "Well well well who do we have here? Gaara she's quite a catch." I started giggling as he put his arm around Gaara, trying to choke him. Gaara took the guy's arm off him, and said, "Rich this is…"

I interrupted him and said, "Hi my name's Ai. I'm a friend of Gaara's." holding out my hand for him to shake. 

He took my hand and shook it roughly. "Wow Gaara she's got quite a grip, I like her already. So when did you start dating?" he said with a big grin on his face.

"Oh we're not dating, but thanks for the offer… whoa." I said as Gaara pulled me out the door and on his motorcycle. "Gaara who was that guy?" I said as Gaara was getting ready to take off.

"That was the guy who's fixing up my car. I'll pick it up when school starts next Monday. "He said, and then I realized that he wouldn't be in my car every morning.

"Ah Gaara, I don't know whither to be happy or sad. You won't be riding in my car any more." I said.

"I know, you'll be in mine. You fall asleep waiting for me to put my shoes on. I can't have you on the road." He said. I felt so happy and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Gaara did I ever tell you how much I love the way you smell."

He didn't answer only adjusted his shoulder to make me more comfortable. Italy so did not have this.

Just before we got to the house I got a text.

_Ai,_

_Maids cleaning our house (dangerously, must have found Kankuro's room)_

_Kicked us out. Moved meeting to Guy Heaven at your house Thx_

_Temari :/_

"Gaara meetings at my house but you don't try and pick the lock on Sasori's vodka stash. He almost caught you last time." I said.

"So it's in guy heaven?" he asked.

"Yep." I answered. Guy heaven is my Rec room on the third floor of my house and is full of leather furniture. Darts, foosball, every game system known to man, not to mention it had a movie screen sized TV and a bar area. It has perfect for guys to hang out in, hence the nickname. I still remember the first time they saw it.

_Flashback_

_I had just made it to the top step of the third floor and came up on a closed doorway. I turned around and stopped the guys since Temari, Hinata, and Tenten were at Hinata's house and I had a report that was due the next day._

"_Now guys, I only promised you could come if Neji, Shika, and Gaara help me with my report. Are you guys gonna help?" I said. After they agreed, I smiled and said. _

"_Okay guys, just promise not to come when you see this Kay?" I opened the door stood behind the bar and waited for it._

"_I've died and gone to heaven." Shika said looking at the big hammock in the corner, next to the bay window._

"_Dude this is sweet! Naruto come verse me." Kiba said heading for the foosball._

"_This is great Ai, but is there anything to read?" Neji asked as he and Gaara took seats at the bar while I brought them each a coke._

"_Um well sorta've Deidara and Kissame have hidden a stack of playboys somewhere around here. I haven't tried to look for them." And no sooner did Neji say, found 'um! Thanks."_

_End Flashback_

"Ha-ha found them."

"What?" Gaara said, walking up my stairs.

"Nothing." I added. When we opened the door when Temari said.

"Guy's we're going to!"

**Ha-ha I love the cliffy! Well I'll see you next time Bye.**


	19. Violent Planning and Smiling

**Hey guys it's snowing right now where I live so I got some inspiration to write this chapter. I loved your reviews and it only made me want to update faster. And for those who needed to know, the song from last time was "Going Down in Flames" by Hidel. There is the original version, and the overly edited Disney version. The one I used was a combination of the two. So without further ado, I give you the latest installment of An Interesting Read.**

**Recap**

"Ha-ha found them."

"What?" Gaara said, walking up my stairs.

"Nothing." I added. We opened the door when Temari said.

"Guy's we're going to!"

**End Recap**

"Guy's we're going to go skiing. Now since we've only got a week left before the new semester starts I feel we should all take a little vacation together. Now Hinata, Neji do Hinata's parents still have that house in the Swiss Alps right?"

"Uh-huh. They have one near Flims-Laax-Falera" Hinata said nodding.

"Good. Neji get on your laptop and research Flims-Laax-Falera ski resort. Make sure it has plenty of black trails for Gaara, and snowboarding for Naruto."

"Got it." Neji said getting online.

"And Kiba, your mom still owns a ski shop in Japan correct?" Temari said pointing at him.

"Yep, we can go over today and pick everything out." Kiba answered.

"Now all we need is transportation does." I didn't let her finish when I said,

"No need. I just contacted my mom and asked her to borrow the company jet. She says the plane is still in Tokyo International. If we can get on the plane by 11:30 tonight, she could tell them to make a detour threw Zurich International Airport, and get it back to Italy for her. We just need to decide if we are moving around by car or bus."

"That sounds great. Hinata two questions, do your parents have any cars in Switzerland, and how far away is Zurich International from your house." Temari inquired. Neji closed his laptop, and answered for her.

"Yes we have two black SUV's there at the house, each holding five people, and Zurich is the closest airport from the house. It is two hours away." he paused then added," on another note, Flims-Laax-Falera is great. It has 18 Black Runs, 40 Red Runs, and 45 Blue Runs. Not to mention it's got six snow and terrain parks for snowboarding. We will simply take the bus to the house and then pick the cars up form there."

"Cool Neji, now Hinata, tell me about the house." I said.

"Well Ai, it's got six bedrooms, but my parent's room is off limits. So that leaves 5 bedrooms. Although there is one thing." She said slowly.

"Well what is it Hinata?" I asked majorly curious.

"Well there is one guest room with a private bathroom, and a king sized bed in it. It's the only one that doesn't have two beds in it so." Before she could even finish Gaara and I both said.

"Sorry guys, better bunk up cause I'm getting that room." We then turned to each other then both said,

"What? You want it. Well that's too bad. I'm staying in that room and there's nothing you can do about it." Temari broke us up before we could get into a real fight.

"Guys, we have only got five and a half hours till we have to be on that plane. Not on our way, not at the airport, on the plane. So to compromise you both will be in the room. So to make sure nothing happens. Hinata and Neji will room beside you, and be the other girl guy bunk since they're cousins. Tenten and I will be on the other side, and Kiba and Naruto will be across from you. That will leave Shikamaru and Kankuro down the hall okay? Now, Gaara, Kankuro, and I have already packed." Temari said before Gaara interrupted.

"Why were you in my room?"

"Because I had a feeling that we would be rushed for time, and I don't feel like we could have afforded the time. Now, let me finish." Temari said calming down. "Okay, now Ai, go pack. And we'll meet you out at the cars. Then we'll go to Naruto's house since he's the closest, and then we'll head to Kiba's then the ski shop. On the way to the airport we'll stop at Hinata's and Neji's place. That will be the best way since they live only twenty minutes from the airport. Guy's we'll split up into Ai's lexis and Kiba's Yukon. They have the most trunk space and we'll need it. Put your bags in Ai's car and we'll put the ski stuff in Kiba's. Guy's this is so going to be great!

It was Gaara (driving) Temari, Shikamaru, Tenten and I in one car; and Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Kankuro, and Hinata in the other. The stop at Naruto's house was quick and I nearly cracked up when I saw that 99.9% of Naruto's clothes were either black or orange, even his jeans were black. The only exception was a white dress shirt. I was immediately glad I decided to pack a dress and heels. As we pulled up to the shop, Sled it with the dogs. It was made completely of glass and looked really hip. The house music that blasted through the stores was upbeat and hypnotic. I whispered to Kiba to get me the music when we got back. Temari told us we could have an hour and forty-five minutes to shop and to reconvene at the check out with our stuff to show each other what we got.

"Okay guys, everybody ready? Ai, you're up first." Temari said after we all sat down.

"All right, I had a black set of base ware with a black Lightweight Bottom and a Fleece Jacket in black as well as a water proof jacket in white. Then I've got a set of ski pants in white. I also got these rad Solace ski goggles and these sweet Volkl Aura skis. I got some matching poles and some white ski boots. I already had some black gloves, and a white beanie with a brim. Hinata why don't you go next." I said finishing.

"Kay well I got all white base layers and a lilac fleece jacket as well as waterproof jacket and pants in lilac. I got the same Solace ski goggles but my lens was purple while Ai's were blue. I also got these Roxy Juicy skis and matching boots. I also already had some gloves and a hat. Kiba kun, you go next." She said.

And I suppose it went on like this but I haven't heard a thing. I turned my head to my right where Gaara was play-fighting with Naruto. It felt like everything was in slowmo. Naruto gave a 'playful' right jab to the shoulder, giving his foxy grin. Then Gaara reacted with a 'lighthearted' left hook, and there it was he smiled a real smile. It wasn't fake or cynical it was a small really cute smile I was slowly turning red. _I can't believe Gaara has such a cute smile. _Naruto lightly nudged him (although I didn't see.) and Gaara slowly turned his head to me so that only one side of him I could see. Then he said so slowly it was almost lustful.

"Ai, is something wrong? Huh." And on that gruff huh he showed that sexy smile of his. Well that was too much. I fainted, honestly what girl wouldn't?

"Huh Where am I?" I said, my head felt like a ton of bricks were on it. I opened my eyes slowly and realized I was on the plane with Temari and Hinata in front of me, concerned faces on their faces.

"Oh thank god she's awake. Ai you are in so much trouble why didn't you tell anyone you were tired. I nearly punched Gaara in the face when he told me that he knew you haven't gotten a wink of sleep since you got back from Italy, and he still let you clean up that stage." Temari said yelling.

"Temari I'm fine. I wanted to clean up and I'm okay." _What are they talking about I didn't pass out from exhaustion._ I turned to my left and saw Gaara sitting beside me with eyes that said, _you tell them why you really fainted. _He covered up for me. I love this guy.

"Ai you really need to take care of yourself better. Gaara had to carry you all through the airport. We were going to cancel our trip and take you to the emergency room if Gaara didn't tell us about you not sleeping." Hinata said, scolding.

"Guys I promise it was a one time thing won't happen again so can I just go back to sleep and forget all of this?" I hate being yelled at for something I didn't even do. Temari and Hinata didn't look like they were going to let up but Gaara said.

"Listen just let the girl sleep; in fact all of you go to sleep. If you yell any louder the others will wake up. I was actually about to fall asleep for once in months if you want to talk to someone about not sleeping ,then feel free to talk, but let it be focused at me." That shut them up. So after they turned around I snuggled with Gaara and drifted off. _I wonder if I should tell him I love him on this vacation._

**So how do you like it? I am going to let a few of my fans guest star in the next few chapters as well as I'm taking your idea's for plot so go for it. As for pictures, this is Gaara smiling. Just replace the parenthesis and spaces with photobucket (dot) com**

**http://s572. () /albums/ss162/WinterXInnocence/Naruto/?action=view¤t= **

**Guys this is the house they're staying in. just replace the parenthesis and spaces with ****photos (dot) listhub (dot) **net 

**http:// (.net) /AGSMLS/108814/0**

**And to see the inside just follow this link. Key is the same ****images (dot) google (dot) com**/imgres?imgurl=http:

**http:// (.com/imgres?imgurl=http:) .net/AGSMLS/108814/0&imgrefurl=.com/Real_&usg=__blJKnJyH77wA5xlSRcoPzL_NfxQ=&h=426&w=640&sz=35&hl=en&start=9&itbs=1&tbnid=gcNwTb_JIWNuJM:&tbnh=91&tbnw=137&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dhouses%2Bin%2Baspen%26gbv%3D2%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DG**

**The bedroom in the tour is Ai and Gaara's I hope you like it. Well until next time hej då.**


	20. Dancing and ENGSFW's

**Hey guys, sorry I took so long. I was having a bit of writers block, but no fear I am still here! And with me comes a new oc. I hope you like her. I'm giving her an arc, and she may become a main character if you like her. So without further ado, I give you another installment of "An Interesting Read."**

**Recap**

"Guys I promise it was a onetime thing. It won't happen again, so can I just go back to sleep and forget all of this?" I hate being yelled at for something I didn't even do. Temari and Hinata didn't look like they were going to let up but Gaara said.

"Listen just let the girl sleep; in fact all of you go to sleep. If you yell any louder the others will wake up. I was actually about to fall asleep for once in months if you want to talk to someone about not sleeping then feel free to talk, but let it be focused at me." That shut them up. So after they turned around I snuggled with Gaara and drifted off. _I wonder if I should tell him I love him on this vacation._

**End Recap**

I woke up to sun shining in my face; a comfy, white, blanket on me and my head laying, sideways, on Gaara's lap. _Wait? Gaara's lap where am I?_ I thought as I looked around. I noticed I was on a couch in a pretty cool looking house.

"Crap, will somebody wake me up once and a while. I have legs ya' know." I said, trying to stand. Gaara immediately sat me down; _on his lap no less, _and whispered in my ear.

"Now, now sleeping beauty, you're not allowed to wake up till the prince gives you a kiss. Now did you have nice dreams?"

I couldn't move. The tone he used was seductive, yet at the same time it had a bit of malice to it. It was all I could do to choke out a reply.

"Uh-huh."

"And was I in them?" he whispered.

"Uh-huh." I replied.

"Good." He let me go, and I sat down

Then, Temari walked in and saw me awake.

"Well if it isn't Rip Van Winkle, awake from the dead, how does it feel to have slept for 15 1/2 hours?"

"What! I so didn't sleep that long! It can't be more than 6:30 am?" I said looking outside; seeing the early morning sun that had woke me up.

"It is, but since the flight is 13 hours, and you were asleep for a couple hours after we left so, you were asleep for 15 or so hours." She had said crashing down.

I had looked at her and saw her hair. It was in one, instead of the usual four ponytails. She was also in a Killer Bear tee shirt, and some plaid, purple, pajama pants.

"You look really different in pajama's Temari, but I still don't get what you're talking about." I said running my hands through my hair.

"Really, huh, thanks Ai; and do you really not get it, because it is was too early to explain things." I shook my head. "Well take the time you went to sleep." She said.

"Okay." I answered.

"Then add 13 hours."

"Okay." I said, already understanding all this.

"Then go back 8 hours for the time difference."

"Oh, wow I feel stupid. So what, do we do? Wake up the others and head for the slopes?" I asked realizing I was still in my clothes from the day before.

"But maybe I should take a shower first. Ha-ha."

"Well going to the slopes may be a problem but feel free to take that shower." Neji had his long hair down, some of it covering his usually professional face. He was also wearing a pair of beige pajama bottoms.

"Ha Neji maybe you should dress like you just out of bed more often. It takes away from the cold, pretty-boy attitude, and leaves room for a smart laid back kind of guy. By the way, like the six pack." I said pointing at him.

"Hey Ai, he's mine so don't get any ideas." Tenten said coming out in a white Karate Gi. Her Black belt was proudly shown on her waist.

"Tenten, next time, don't train in your room. I had planned on sleeping for a few more hours."

"Ditto."

"Yep."

"Completely, believe it," said, Shikamaru, Kiba, Kankuro, and Naruto.

"Kay guys since we're having a family meeting and all, where's Hinata." I asked.

"Over here's guy's and dinner is almost ready give me twenty minutes. Why doesn't everyone get dressed in comfy clothes and Neji will tell everyone the bad news." She said popping out of the kitchen.

---Twenty minutes later---

"Ah I feel so much better." I said coming out in a light blue tank top, and some black jazz pants.

"You dance Ai?" Hinata said reaching for the syrup on the top shelf.

"How did you know? And I thought that Japanese people didn't really like western food. The only time I get western breakfast is when Itachi cooks it. _And that is only because Deidara was born in NYC and forces him to cook it." _I said getting the syrup for her.

"I love jazz pants. And to answer your second question, Kiba and Naruto were both born in LA. They love it, and want western breakfast all the time." She said smiling. "And you what they say, great minds think alike." She said stepping out showing her white, lyrical, wrap skirt.

"You can say that again." Temari said in a dark purple, tutu under some black leggings.

"Ha-ha that's right." Tenten said, wearing a pair of hunter green, hip hop, cargo pants.

Then we all got a look in our eyes and said simultaneously, "hey girls, we're slut's no-no no-no just call us tough. We're dancers, that includes tutu's but don't forget to dip woo hoo." We all ended with a big dip, _hands up, down to the floor and all._

"Whoa, Hinata never ever let Neji see you do that, Temari I didn't need to see that, and Ai we talk later."

I turned around and saw that it was Gaara, but boy did he look good. He had on some black and red converse, a pair of black jeans that fit him well… _he just went from hot to sex god,_ and a small white towel over his neck.

"Gaara, why the hell aren't you wearing a shirt?" Temari said grabbing his arm.

"Yeah, Gaara." Tenten said, grabbing the other. "We'll kick your butt in two seconds but what about are innocent eyed folks like Hinata and Ai?"

"Let go of me." Gaara said, releasing himself from the other. "I just came in here to tell Temari that she forgot to pack a single tee shirt. I am officially changing the locks to my room, again. Hinata, give me one of your cigarettes, now." He said and Hinata got a pack and a lighter out of her bag.

"Here you go G-Gaara. I have been craving them less and less so you can just have them. Give me back my lighter though." She said.

_Hinata is smoking? Gaara I can see but Hinata? This is way too much for me to handle. _

"What A-Ai is something wrong?" Hinata asked a worried look on her face. 

_Oh my god what should I saw, If I say that I don't approve of people smoking then will she take it the wrong way? Will she think I don't like her? But if I say nothing will it be the same as lying? I mean smoking is really bad for your health, and I care about her. But will it sound like I don't care about Gaara if I don't say anything to him. And what if it sounds preachy, then will they both not like me. What if everyone smokes and I'm the only one? _

While I was doing my mini attach of what if? Tenten was explaining why I am so frustrated.

"Ai's really allergic to cigarette smoke; she gets symptoms of an asthma attack." Tenten said. When we all looked at her strange she said,

"I always do the medical forms for the plays. Gaara knows." When Gaara nodded we all relaxed. I heard the shower run off.

"That must be Naruto; I'll go borrow a shirt from him."

"Ooh He still has my IPod, I'll go get it." I said

----

When we got into the room I slammed the door.

"Kay, Ai. What is your problem?" Gaara said to me. "You have been acting odd around me ever since the Christmas party. Normally you wouldn't hesitate to yell at me, or for that matter." He said picking up the pack of cigarettes. "Normally, you wouldn't hesitate to smack these out of my hands, and say something stupid like _Gaara are you trying to kill me before I make you snap?! _I liked that about you. You are one of the two girls in my life that aren't ever afraid to say, afraid to tell, afraid of Me." he said sitting down on Naruto's bed. _That was literally the sweetest thing I have ever heard him say. But how do I answer? Do I just come out and say GAARA I LOVE YOU, YOU BIG IDIOT. No I can't so what lie do I come up with? _Luckily enough, Naruto had come out with a pair of jeans, and not one but two shirts. _And guess what colors they were?_

Gaara had grabbed the black one without hesitation, and after a crude, "Thanks," we left.

---

"Now that we all are decent and ready." Hinata glared at Gaara and Naruto, "I'm afraid that Neji and I have some bad news," Hinata said turning toward Neji.

"The ski resort has had some issues and will not be able to get our ski passes to us until tomorrow." Neji said, closing his phone.

"So in other words," Tenten started.

"We're not going to be able to ski today." Temari finished.

"So what are supposed to do all day?" Kiba/Naruto/Kankuro yelled.

Then a voice said, "You can always go clubbing with me and my girls."

"Ame is that you?" Gaara asked with a stunned look on his face. _Okay who is this chick?_

"Hey Gaara-kun, been a long time since I kissed 'ya." 'Ame' answered.

"And girl you know I just go crazy when I'm not wit ya." Gaara commented with a flirty smirk on his face.

_Oh my god. That evil no-good Gaara-stealing fricking witch. Gaara doesn't even talk to me like that. _

I had no idea what I was in store for the day I met 'Ame'.


	21. Unfair Memories

**Hey guys. I really got inspired to write more, thanks to all your reviews. I'm so glad you guys felt so strongly about Ame. You'll get to learn a bit more about her and I wonder if you guys will change your mind. **

**Recap**

"So what are we supposed to do all day?" Kiba/Naruto/Kankuro yelled.

Then a voice said, "You can always go clubbing with me and my girls."

"Ame, is that you?" Gaara asked with a stunned look on his face. _Okay, who is this chick?_

"Hey Gaara-kun, been a long time since I kissed 'ya." 'Ame' answered.

"And girl you know I just go crazy when I'm not wit ya." Gaara commented with a flirty smirk on his face.

_Oh my god. That evil, no-good, Gaara-stealing, frickin witch. Gaara doesn't even talk to me like that. _

I had no idea what I was in store for the day I met 'Ame'.

**End Recap **

Ugh! I was sick of it. This 'Ame' was all over Gaara and he didn't mind. In fact he was encouraging it! He was there right in front of everyone kissing her neck while she was giggling like a little school girl. It didn't help that she was utterly beautiful. She was tan, in America she would I guess have been called African American. But even though her skin was a Carmel color, it had a since of milky-ness to it that went perfectly with Gaara. And her strait black hair that was just shy of her shoulders seemed to fit perfectly in his hands. She was also a dancer but was gifted with a small waist and C-cups. It wasn't fair. They had stopped their cuddle fest so I took the opportunity to intera-I mean learn more about her.

"So, how did you guys meet?" I asked.

"Um oh hi, man Gaara not seeing you for so long has made me forget my manners. Now since I've only met your sister, and brother" she said waving at Temari, and Kankuro who looked like proud best friends, "I would love for you all to introduce yourselves I'll start." She said standing up. "My name is Jackson, Amelia, but just call me Ame. I was born in Orlando Florida, and have been dancing since I was three. Um, oh I moved to NYC when I was ten, and now live at an exclusive boarding school for the performing arts. I go there on a scholarship so that's the only reason I get to hang out with you rich folk. He-ha." She finished. Then suddenly Gaara and Temari stated,

"You regular people and your cruelty towards the rich." _Great she's also got some inside jokes, is polite, and smart what's her game? _

"Okay we'll go next." Hinata and Neji said. "My name is Hinata,"

"and I'm Neji."

"I've also been dancing since I was three."

"Martial Arts for the same amount,"

"We were both born in Kyoto,"

"Me being one year older,"

"And it's really nice to meet you." Hinata ended.

"Same." Neji finished.

And it went on like that for a few minutes. Then she got a call and said some girl named Abby wanted her back at the house but she would see us later on tonight. _Glad she's gone. _

I sat back down where little miss perfect was and then looked at Gaara.

"Ya know you guys never did answer my question?"

"What question?" he asked seemingly in a wonderful dream land.

"Where did you guys meet?!" I said frustrated. But before he could answer, Temari interrupted.

"Oh, let me tell it. It's just so romantic." She started.

"You see about three years ago we were vacationing in our homeland of Saudi Arabia. We had come at the wrong time, so the place was run over with tourists. To say the least we were pissed." She paused as if to relive it. "We had stopped at a local belly dancing class outside and I was ready to show the tourists how a local does it. Only there was a girl already showing out. At first I assumed she was a teacher's assistant because of her skin tone. But after I heard a chorus of 'go Ame' and 'look at our snake charmer' I knew she wasn't from there. Then she turned head and caught her eye at Gaara. That was all it took. She had pulled him in and they were inseparable for the rest of the trip. I barely saw Gaara that entire week." Then Gaara interrupted and said,

"That was the best week of my life, but all good things must come to an end."

"The last day of the trip Gaara found out that she had a boyfriend. And he's just awful.

"I hate that man. I wish that she could just leave him."

"Don't you mean would leave him. _So she could be just a using witch."_

"No I mean she can't and if you value your friendship with me you _won't ask again._" He glared at me. _Gaara has never looked at me like that._

"Okay, so do you guys want to get ready? Little miss-I mean Ame wanted for us to meet at 7:00. And it's already 5:30." I said. _If I can't beat her physically maybe my dancing can?_

"Sounds like a good idea. I always need a few hours to get ready if I want to compete with Ame. I swear that girl makes everything fabulous. She's already promised to plan my wedding." Temari said getting into serious think mode.

---

"Kay so I think I look okay." I said as I looked at myself in the mirror. I had a, silk, light blue halter top, with dark brown decals. A pair of black shorts, with some tights that had light blue dark brown and purple on them, and some black, oxford heels.

I peeked downstairs and was in awe of the sand sibs.

Temari was in a white, sleeveless kimono top and a purple belt. She also had on some black leggings and the most adorable gladiator heels. They were intertwined with black, purple, and white strings. To top it off she had the matching ribbons in her hair.

Kankuro had on a simple black button down, a purple belt and white skinny jeans. He had gone without his usual purple make up which made him look all the more handsome.

Then there was Gaara. He had on a black button-down, opened, and he had pushed the sleeves up to his elbows. He also had on a maroon tee-shirt on, and some loose fitting jeans. To finish his look he had a few dog tags on his neck.

They all looked stunning yet at the same time effortless. Like they had always dressed like that.

"You guys clean up nice, hey Tem, you have got to take me to where you found those shoes." I said walking down.

"Thanks Ai, you really think so? And well you're going to have to ask Ame where she get's these shoes from. Every so often she sends me some and for the life of her she won't tell me where she got them. Well anyway let's get going guys I'm ret to hit the clubs." She said.

"Sure." _Wow I guess she really is perfect._

---

We had arrived and were immediately greeted by Ame. She was dressed 'sweetly' edgy. She had on this tight fitting tank that had silver ribbons running through it. She also had on a white, lace mini skirt that fluffed and swayed as she walked. She had some black shorts under them. She finished the look with some heels where the ankles were wrapped in black lace.

"Hey guy's what's up? You look fabulous as always. Come own Gaara let's dance while they're still playing the good house music." And just like that she took him away and I had lost my chance to out dance her. But I would not mope, the trip only lasts a week and then she would be gone. I would let her have her little fun and I would have him all to myself in due time.

Pretty soon, we heard some noises and then a crash. It seemed there was a fight in the center of the dance floor. I turned toward Temari and she had this terrified expression on her face.

"Oh god, I hope it isn't what I think it is." She said. "Come on Ai we have to see what's happening."

---

When we got to the center of the dance floor, Gaara and another guy were having a standoff in-between Ame. Ame had this expression on her face that worried me, and Gaara looked more furious than that day at lunch with Sasuke. Ame had seemed to come up with the courage to speak and said,

"Listen Gaara, James I really don't want any trouble okay. Please don't fight."

"Listen this is none of your concern and I told you not to go near this guy again." The guy James had said. Then he threw Ame down into the stage, which was beside me. It looked liked it really hurt her. In less than a second, Temari was over there, examining her injuries. I turned my head to Gaara who looked like he was trying to hold something back.

"Listen, now you know I normally wouldn't hesitate to pound you into mush, but since that woman," he said pointing at Ame. "Said not to I won't. I would never do anything to hurt her."

"Yeah but I bet you wouldn't hesitate to screw her either. When I learned the little slut was with you I figured she'd find a quick way to get some cash." He scoffed. "Little did I know you were busy corrupting her as well? Every vacation I overhear her chatting with friends saying. 'Gaara' this and 'Gaara' that. It made me physically sick. You know what, I'm leaving. And Ame you better be coming."

"Okay James." She whimpered. She turned her head to me of all people and mouthed, _tell Gaara I love him._ Why me why was I stuck tell the man I love that the woman he loves loves him? On top of all that I'm on the outside of the most messed up love triangle ever. Ugh I'm going solve this if it's the last thing I do!

**Duh duh. Okay guys this was originally planned to get to you really soon but I kinda had a bit of writers block. Sorry. Anyway till next time! **


	22. Dai'ng and Unhappy Memories

**Hey! Sorry for the late update, but I really wanted to write something good. There will be a dance later so here are the links for both**

**Pure Energy: http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=dSIhfK5eJRg&feature=fvw**

**Too Cool for School: http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=VzbEtG6wElA**

**The duet: http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/user/YourDanceChannel#p/u/7/H6kqsamN6vk**

**Well without further ado… you know the rest.**

"**DAI**! DAI, DAI, DAI, DAI, DAI, DAI, DAI!" I screamed, as I ran through the doorway, slamming myself into the couch, "UGH!" Then Temari had come in with Tenten and said,

"What's the bad news old' Chuck?" Temari said.

"Yeah, what's wrong sir?" Tenten commented.

"Nice Peppermint Patty and Marcie imprecations guys. It's Ame, she, well she told me to tell Gaara that she was in love with him." I sighed.

"Ah I'm sorry girl but what are you killing?" Tenten asked.

"The situation, I wish that Ame could be happy, she doesn't deserve this, and no woman does. I just wish that I knew what to do, because it feels like…" I stopped as someone else finished.

"Whether I do something or nothing at all it will end badly for all involved."

"Yep that is just right, wait Gaara!?" I said looking up, "Why do you feel this way?" I asked.

"Because, she's trapped and I can't save her." He said. I looked at him to continue and he complied.

"You see she meet James while she was applying to the school she goes to now. She was so naive that she didn't see the evil person he was, but I bet anyone would have been fooled by his ruse. He asked if she really liked the school and that he could help her get in, with a scholarship too! All it would cost her is a lunch with him. That was the bait that lured her in. You see her mom is in the military and is away a lot, she doesn't have a whole lot of money and her mother has a hard time coming up with money for her, and So Ame uses her abilities to get scholarships into school. She is so happy all the time and works so hard for everything. She hardly ever thinks of herself at all, let alone before others. At the same time she has a very hard time saying no to her friends so she goes on all those trips with them. One of them led her to me and tipped the first domino. That week she never cheated. She was always smiling and being a true friend. James however, thought otherwise. That was the first time I've ever seen a woman get hit by a man. I was filled with such rage that I broke his nose. Her scholarship dropped 20% that semester. I didn't hear her voice for a year after that, she still sent letter's though. She ended everyone with, tell_ Temari and Kankuro I said hi, and don't kill anyone! And Gaara, I hope you're happy, you deserve to be. _I wanted to reach out and hug her so much that I decided next break I would surprise her and visit her school. I remember walking in to her hip- hop class and seeing her help someone with a combination. She turned her head and saw me…

_Flashback_

"_Gaara what are you doing here this is a total surprise!" she said._

"_Well I had a break so I figured I would stop by, did you miss me?" I answered_

"_Only a lot, Abby, Jen, Amanda, get over here now! You are about to meet Sabuku no Gaara."_

"_No Way!" said, a short girl with red hair in two pigtails kinda reminds me of a pixie._

"_The Sabuku no Gaara, this is legendary, ya know?" said a blond who eerily reminded me of Naruto._

"_Man, you are making my day Ame girl," said a brunette with two braids on either side of her head. _

_I slowly smiled to make a small attempt to get away but her friends were already interrogating and examining me. The pixie was standing in front of me while Pippy Longstocking and the Naruto look alike were at either side._

"_Hello I'm Abby it's very nice to meet you. Now I just wanted to let you know that I love my dear Ame very much I wouldn't want her to get hurt so I'm gunna have to test you. Jen lift up his shirt." Pippy did as she was told._

"_Ah very nice a six pack," soon after the blond, whom I assumed to be Amanda added_

"_And a perfect V to go with it! Ah but he's got a tattoo, such a shame to ink up that pretty face."_

"_Correction Amanda it's a scar, from early Childhood if I'm not mistaken?" Jen Added_

"_But do you think that is a plus or a minus?" Amanda quizzed, what was I being graded on my body or something?_

"_Give him a half a point Kay, so that would bring us to 96.5 on the body scale," Jen said, with almost mischievous eyes._

"_Well you pass in the looks but how smart are you and what is you and what is your social class standing?" Abby said slowly._

"_Well I've had straight A's since preschool and my father is a very influential politician in my homeland." I said as I lightly scratched my nose. _

"_Ah," Abby said but then she got an evil grin on her face and asked,_

"_Well Gaara can you dance?"_

_I slowly put my hands in my pockets, to try and keep all the manhood I had left and replied, "I have taken ballroom lessons since I was four and to rebel I started taking break dancing lessons sixth grade year. Don't ask about the ballroom, when you were a Politian's kid, it was expected." _

"_Well that is acceptable I guess but do you have any after-school activities?" Jen asked._

"_Well I stage manage the plays that my school has, and I help out with the Yearbook committee, not to mention whatever crap my older sister makes me do, as well as when my best friend makes me help out, setting up for the dances our school has." I finished but before I could be intera… I mean questioned any more Ame saved my butt and asked,_

"_Do you wanna see our jazz routine Gaara? Guys we're gunna do 'Too Cool for School' one more time, and remember…" then the entire class joined in, "Sexy, not slutty, chest, not breast, always be classy and please show me some face, hit it!" _

_(Kay guys, play pure Energy at 0:16 and 'Too Cool for School' at 0:04)_

I remember that later that week she asked me to do a duet with her. She looked so beautiful. _Afterwards all I was thinking was I would never call dancing sissy again, I have never broken a sweat like I had that night. I went to her dressing room to ask if she wanted to get something to eat. I opened the door to find James punching her punching! I was so angry that I burst into tears I pulled him up by his shirt, chocking him. I looked at him and wondered why, why would he ever do that to her? I suddenly screamed at the top of my lungs and said,_

"_Do you feel a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?" I suddenly jerked him into a wall, the same way he jerked Ame, and told him, "Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this worlds going to end, as your lies crumbled down, a new life she has found." I looked at Ame, picked her up gently and asked her, in a sing songy way that I know soothes her, "__Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy, one look puts the rhythm in my hand. Still I'll never understand why you hang around. I see what's going down." I touch her Caramel skin and feel the cover up from the previous beatings, "I know you tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again." I wonder why she stays with him, "You cry alone and then he swears he loves you."_

I came out of my reverie and saw Ame at the front door next to Ai; both were covered in mud, with Ame adding dark purple bruises to her skin. She was panting and clearly in pain, put she slowly walked over to me, wiping the tears I never knew I shed, and saying, in her sweet voice, "Face down in the dirt." She pauses to pant as I gently touch her bruises she said, "This doesn't hurt", she then looked at me with so much happiness in her eyes and said, "I finally had enough."

**Hey everybody like the ending? Wanna know what happened while Gaara was reminiscing? Well review and tell me what you think happened. And if anyone gets close, I'll update extra soon and even put them in my authors note. P.S. anybody like the 'Face down' references I gave, I feel like this song completely embodies Ame and Gaara's relationship. Also I wanna know what you guys think of Ame's personality, as well as her relationship with James. Well until next time. **


	23. Vacation's OVER Back to Home We Go Pt 1

Chapter 23

**Vacation's OVER Back to Home We Go**

1

**Guys I am so sorry for the practically falling off the earth but I'm back and I'm fixing things. No recap, just read the last chapter.**

Ai POV  
Temari was looking over both of us I just stepped back and let her look at Ame, I realized that whatever happened between Gaara her and I didn't have anything to do with what she was going through and the fact that she needed out of that life. I smiled slightly to myself but then I suddenly felt really dizzy I shook it off and just leaned on the wall. I felt that dizzy feeling again, then I said,  
"Guys, I want to go home." Then I blacked out.

Gaara POV  
I was shocked Ai was literally one of the best people in the world to me. She did what I couldn't and for that I thank her, I turned toward her as she said she wanted to go home. I chucked slightly thinking that I wanted to cut this vacation short as well, I had to cut my laugh short as I saw her fall.  
"What happened?" I heard Hinata scream as she saw her friend fall flat. I rushed to her side and tried to lift her up, only to feel something wet on her side. I lifted up her shirt to see that she had a side wound that was bleeding freely.  
"I need bandages. She's bleeding."  
Ame rushed over a face of terror lit her face. She was shaking her head and saying,  
"She said she didn't get hit she said she was fine. It was supposed to be me, I wanted to do it, but she said she was faster a better dodge. I feel so terrible.

"Ame what happened?"She looked at me and slowly said.  
"We needed to get some of my things but I was worried that we would get hurt. James had found put I was leaving and was furious. Ai volunteered to do it saying she was faster that I should just go to the car and she'll be right out. I guess she got hit. It's my fault I feel so awful."

I sighed slowly looking at Tenten seeing if she had finished bandaging her up. When I got the nod from her I rushed over. She was waking up and I felt a wave of relief. She looked at me and started laughing; she looked at me and said clear as day.

"Gaara you know you worry too much I'm fine I just decided to channel my inner Irishman and I copied some of my favorite Jin quotes. He put his hands on me and I simply told him not to ever put his gruddy hands on me again. He got angry and scratched me a little that's all. Don't be all in a pish posh I could take on a whole mess of um, id just take um one, to one, to one, till I'm a tower on my feet, holding them all. Yep that's what Jin would say, the ol' Irish devil. So don't you worry 'bout me okay? Because I'll be right as rain that is if I can go home and of this bloody mountain I'm actually ready to go back to school ya know have some fun beat up a few kids mess with Sasori and Deidra's head, and I hear Itachi took over English instead of Kakashi so I will be in hog heaven. Not hell froze over up here." Here I was all worried over her and she was cracking jokes and complaining last time I ever risk my reputation and be mushy. It's back to strict Gaara once again.

Ai POV

I wish Gaara could see his own face right now it's priceless. I turned toward Ai and said,

"You better tell him what you told me, we both agreed to do something for each other and this was my favor to ask. Now you have to do it." She looked at me and nodded.

"Gaara I think you should get over me, you know why we can't be together and I think you have taken your feelings for me too far. Gaara I want you to know that I do love you and because of this I decided to go to a boarding school away from New York."

Gaara's face seemed to be a mix of relief and fear, I just hoped he could take what she was about to say.

"The boarding school will be in Germany, it is coed performing arts and he will be transferring there at the end of the year and, my grandmother has decided that it would be good for me to interact with him a little, but she also wanted me to get used to the school first. However the school is strict and has limits on the outside world, there for, for one year I must cut you off from my life. I hope you understand this, James never could and he tried to make me stay with him. You I am not going to toy with in such a manor. Gaara you know we could honestly never be together so I want you to move on after the year is up I will contact you and see if you are ready to be casual friends if not I will wait another year. I have made my decision and it is final. And because of this Ai has agreed to call her mom and if you are okay you will leave tonight and return home. The nearest train for me is at five in the morning but a friend of mine who is also going to the school, agreed to pick me up and take me there The plane Ai's mom borrowed from a collogue is already in the airport so it is ready when you are."

It seemed like the silence in the air was deafening and I knew that her point was made. Lights were seen in the driveway and she saw her friend come to the door. I was the only one to wave her off and wish her good luck at the school she was attending. I guess the others were too shocked. I looked at Gaara and said,

"There is one thing she never filled me in on, she told me his name but she never told me his significance or why her grandmother wanted her to be around him. Something tells me you know this." He motioned me over to the couch as well as all the others who were just as curious.

"What is his name? If you tell me that then I will tell you everything."

"Suigetsu Hozuki but why would that" he interrupted me and as I looked around I saw shock on everyone's face.

"It all makes since now. Yes I can't believe I didn't guess earlier. Ai the reason Suigetsu Hozuki is so important to Ame is because...

**Duh duh duh! Cliff hanger. Well actually I'm tired and just felt like splitting this up into more than one chapter if you are good then I will update late tomorrow. But I have to get a review Kay? Over and out!**


	24. Vacation's OVER Back to Home We Go Pt 2

**Hey guys I'm here again and ready to update regularly I figured out how to update and write from my phone so without further ado here's another installment of an interesting read!**  
**Recap**

"It all makes since now. Yes I can't believe I didn't guess earlier. Ai the reason Suigetsu Hozuki is so important to Ame is because...

As Gaara was trying to word his words I spent my time thinking about this guy and then it hit me! I knew Suigetsu. Suigetsu was the captain of the swim team and he was actually an okay guy. He was also gifted in the looks department but he was unique because he was born with platinum blonde hair but the pool had turned it a hue of light blue. He was also my classmate and my frequent partner in US History. All in all I honestly liked him, but I couldn't figure out why he was so important to Ame.

"Gaara pull yourself together and explain just start from the beginning if you have to."

"Alright, well if I do that then I guess you'll understand. Ame isn't completely black, she's half Japanese, and she is descendant of the Minamoto clan. Her mother was disowned because she didn't marry into a blue blood society as well as stay in America. Her grandmother has agreed to allow Ame and her mother back into the family. This is only possible if Ame agrees to marry into a blue blooded friend of the family, Suigetsu being one of them. They have been engaged since the Day Ame turned 13 but since both of them want to continue their education there has been an arrangement that they are not to get married until after graduation. I had figured out all this but I could never place who the person was. Suigetsu makes since because their families are business friends and Ame's uncle and Suigetsu's dad went to college together but there are many men around her age, although Suigetsu is the only one that is her age. I've had the man right under my finger tips and I never knew it."

I can't believe it, Suigetsu engaged! I remember all the times he casually flirted with me. I was and am still completely obsessed with Gaara, but I actually have considered Suigetsu as a choice. He always treated me with such respect and now I see why, he was brought up not to do otherwise his whole life. I officially am putting all my input on Suigetsu, he won't try anything and Gaara needs his space. It's absolutely perfect! The distraction I need to forget this. Operation Suigetsu's my main man has commenced. But first we need to get home.

"Guys our flight leaves soon we should pack." They all looked at me with such melancholy realization. I looked toward Gaara and he had a completely blank face totally void of everything as if he was rebooting himself.

"Let's hurry up, I'm ready to get away from the cold, for god's sake I grew up in the Middle East!" his face seemed so sharp and hard, like when I first met him, old Gaara was back and badder than ever, I can't bother him until he calms down a bit, or I feel brave enough to come up to him. So I waited...

Gaara was insufferable all through packing he seemed ready to blow at any bad news. He was like that all the way to the airport. All the way to the gate and up until sitting in the plane seat where I have been sitting and coming up with the courage to talk to him. Then it hit me!

"Gaara, Gaara" he wouldn't look at me he just seemed to tense and anger up.

"Okay I get it, you don't have to talk to me but you really should calm down before you hurt someone for no reason." that got him to look at me, but not in a good way.

"How would you know how I feel! If I beat someone up it will release all this anger now why not do that?"

"I didn't say not to just to wait until you had a reason, wait until it was coming to them, wait..."

_Easy now,  
Hush, love, hush,  
Don't distress yourself,  
What's your rush?  
Keep your thoughts  
Nice and lush,  
Wait._

_Hush, love, hush,  
Think it through.  
Once it bubbles, then  
What's to do?  
Watch it close.  
Let it brew.  
Wait._  
He looked at me his eyes a bit softer, I shrugged and said,

"Come here love just lay your head on my shoulder rest a bit hey think about home what are you going to do, I think I may get some more plants in my house."  
_I've been thinkin' flowers,  
Maybe daisies,  
To brighten my room!  
Don't you think some flowers,  
Pretty daisies,  
Might relieve the gloom?  
Ah, wait,  
Love, wait.  
"_He rested his head on my shoulder slowly and seemed to ease a bit."_  
Slow, love, slow.  
Time's so fast.  
__Now goes quickly, see  
Now it's past!  
Soon will come,  
Soon will last.  
Wait._

Don't you know,  
Silly man?  
Half the fun is to  
Plan the plan!  
All good things  
Come to those who can  
Wait.  
"There he was, asleep by my side and crisis is avoided too bad it won't last but no matter until the time is right I'll just focus my energy on Distracting myself with Suigetsu, he'll be gone by semester's end and hopefully Gaara will be recovered by then." it was those thoughts that led me to fall asleep slowly.

_Gillyflowers, maybe,  
'Stead of daisies...  
I dunno though...  
What do you think?_

**Did you like what my big comeback is, and don't worry I've got a few tricks left up my sleeve and even when this story is over I've got the sequel planned, but remember I can only update if I feel others want to see more, so let me know if you like to know what's up next what will happen between between Suigetsu and Ai, is Gaara ever gunna get better, and whatever happened to Sasuke? Did you think I would forget about him, that plus the biggest secret I've had stored up since the beginning all waiting to be unlocked if you review, and please leave comments I get motivation that way. **


	25. Epic Fails and Blue Men

You're Raining On My Parade?: So, I like it! (Chap. 25) An Interesting Read

**BACK AGAIN! IT'S SUMMER SO THAT MEANS MORE UPDATES PLEASE COME BACK TO ME READERS I MISS YOU...please?**

**RECAP**

"There he was, asleep by my side and crisis is avoided too bad it won't last but no matter until the time is right I'll just focus my energy on distracting myself with Suigetsu, he'll be gone by semester's end and hopefully Gaara will be recovered by then." It was those thoughts that led me to fall asleep slowly.

_Gillyflowers, maybe,  
'Stead of daisies...  
I dunno though...  
What do you think?_

**END RECAP**

I woke up on the plane (Yea I get to use my legs this time) and decided to put my plan into action everyone was so melancholy that I think its time for me to set off on my own.

Ai: hey Suigetsu what's up? Just got back in the country and I'm in the mood for fun have I come to the right man?

I waited for what could have been hours or seconds but finally got a reply.

Suigetsu: definitely babe in fact I'm going to that new water park tomorrow my uncle owns the place so he's letting me test out everything a day before it opens feel like being my plus 1 'love'?

Without a second to waste I replied.

Ai: make that an A+ Getsu see ya then pick me up at my place tomorrow you know where it is?

Suigetsu: you know babe see ya 9 o'clock tomorrow.

I was grinning like Charlie when he found the last golden ticket. However someone else seemed not to enjoy my little chocolate factory jubilee and commented, rather rudely I might add.

"who the hell were you talking to? Your constant giggling woke me from my pleasant mood."

There Gaara was back to his old self which means I was back to mine. _Sarcastic inner self who also happens to appreciate a piece of good eye candy, I choose you! _Wow I really need to pick better names for my inner Pokemon.

"Well Gaara for your info I just happened to have been asked out on a date tomorrow. I believe a girl has a right to be a little giddy." Then his entire face lit up like he was just punked, shocked pissed and a part of him saying _I should've seen this coming. _It was absolutely perfect and I was going to let him boil it. Gaara had me all but standing in the wait for the time and place for our first date and then this Ame pops up. No way Jose I was not going to be part of this. So instead of dealing with him the entire way home I got my luggage went through the airport and hailed a cab home.

When I got to the driveway, way before Gaara got there and I looked at the driveway and parked out front was the most gorgeous, navy blue Aston Martin DB7 Vantage Jubilee it had me in well a jubilee. I stormed in and shouted.

"Who's car is more gorgeous than life it self is more beautiful than a classic Channel Purse, and most of all is more hard to come by than an AA meeting in Ke$ha's life?" And what would you know it Suigetsu himself stood up and said,

"That'll be me babe, glad you appreciate it, I must say I like you taste." I laughed lightly then after asking why was he here today he replied with,

"I'm spending the day with my uncle, and apparently he's good friends with your warden,"

I turned towards the area where he was pointing and shouted,

"No freaking way your uncle is Kisame total coolness, well I guess now I can see a little bit of why you hang out with Sasgay so much." He simply joked and answered.

"Well looks like somebody doesn't fall for the Uchiha charm I knew I liked you for a reason." he then flashed me a toothy smile and just because I like to burst his bubble I had to add,

"Nah I just like somebody that can master the Uchiha charm, Sasuke is day old bread compared to Itachi, however if we're getting into the romance department Sasori over there for some reason is the best charmer of the bunch." I then felt someone behind me,

"That's nice to hear, welcome back Ai. Oh before I forget Kisame and Suigetsu are spending the the night tonight so I expect you to be on your best behavior that means don't, try, anything.

I couldn't help with the fact that even-though he was talking to me the statement was meant entirely for Suigetsu who was staring Sasori fearlessly in the face with a cheesy grin to match.

"Hey Suigetsu why did you tell me you would pick me up tomorrow if you were spending the night?" But, before he could answer the doorbell rang. I was pretty sure it was Gaara with my car so I sighed deeply.

"I'll get the door its probably Gaara with my car." Suigetsu gave me a once over and asked,

"What's the matter babe? I thought you and the evil panda had a thing?" I did too but I don't think that letting Getsu know that I know he's engaged was a good idea, so instead I replied with,

"well its a long story but Gaara's in a sour mood and I'm not feeling like dealing with him." he then decided to put his arm around me and asked,

"so that means I have free reign to rub in the fact that we're sleeping together?" I laughed and said to bring it.

I opened the door and sure enough Gaara was there holding my keys out. He looked like he was about to say something but when he saw Suigetsu he, I'm sure, changed it to,

"what the hell is he doing here?" Suigetsu took the opportunity to say,

"I'm sleeping here tonight bro got a problem with it?"

Give it up to Suigetsu to pick the perfect line, he said nothing that wasn't the truth, however it could be taken so wrong. On top of all that him daring Gaara to say something practically forced him to shut up. It was so perfect that I just grabbed my keys and shut the door.

"High Five Getsu for Gaara's epic fail!" I grinned like a Cheshire cat and turned to see Sasori give me a tale-tale look that I was not getting away with this I would have to tell him exactly what happened sooner or later, but since I chose later I decided to come up to Kisame and chat with him.

The guy was gigantic, I mean Shaq tall, apparently being blue was common in there family cause he was also sporting blue hair although while Suigetsu's was of a lighter shade his was navy blue. He also had an accident as a kid giving him scars on both sides of his face that resemble gills. His shark-like appearance only enhances the fact that he owns the company that is most popular with the sale and distribution of carnivorous and aquatic animals. Basically if you've seen a shark at an aquarium chances are Kisame brought it there. However despite the big brute being so brute-like he's pretty nice and laid back. I'd guess you'd have to be to work with a Uchiha all the time. Suigetsu took this time to come up to me and ask,

"so babe what are we doing tonight?" I simply grinned at him and said,

"How about we re-create Katy Perry's Friday, without the three way." then Sasori shouted across the room,

"and the shots Ai." I simply giggled and replied. "No that's where you come in I wanna see once and for all who can hold their liquor better you or Kisame?" and at the same time they answered with,

"of course it's me kid, that's not even a real challenge." boy if I had only known what was in store for me.


	26. Drunken Nights and Finally Whole

A/N- Listen guys I am so sorry about my majorly long absence but I am fully committed to this story. I am also writing a new story so I hope you will go to my page and help me figure out what would be the ideal main character to choose. Word of advice my writing style has changed and for the better, message me if you want me to start editing the chapters to fix all the errors and do a redo of the story. But as of now and without further ado I bring you the newest installment of "An Interesting Read."

-Recap-  
"So babe what are we doing tonight?" I simply grinned at him and said,

"How about we re-create Katy Perry's Friday, without the three way." then Sasori shouted across the room,

"And the shots Ai." I simply giggled and replied. "No that's where you come in I wanna see once and for all who can hold their liquor better you or Kisame?" and at the same time they answered with,

"of course it's me kid, that's not even a real challenge." boy if I had only known what was in store for me.  
-End Recap-

After about two good hours of adults downing vodka and tequila, and a good thirty minutes of them being smashed enough for Suigetsu and myself to join them we were all pleasantly drunk and giggly. Suigetsu was currently being a very horny drunk and had yet to let go of my waist since his third shot. His lips, tainted with the ever strong stench of vodka and lime were currently kissing and nipping my neck. "Come on my little lovebug, show me to my room and I'll show you the breaststroke." He whispered in my ear in what I'm sure his plastered mind had thought was seductive. However, my mind wasn't too sane either so instead of finding his room and then climbing my drunk behind to my own bed I simply climbed into his. I must have forgotten where I was or who was with because by morning I had striped myself into my tanktop and panties, snuggled into the very warm swimmer's body that was Suigetsu's.  
As luck would have it, my wake up call would be my very, very pissed guardian Sasori. In my hungover state of mind his curly red locks looked on fire and made the room just too loud at the moment. "S-saso," I had stuttered out before accepting that my eyes were just not ready to see the light as of yet.

"What are you doing here? I am extremely tired and it's your fault for letting yourself get so drunk that you let me get drunk. As soon as I can think straight I'm telling mom." And even in my migraned state of mind I could hear his reply, "And I'm sure your mother would love to hear how I found you nearly nude with the relative of a very old business partner of mine." That sobered myself right up and I quickly realized just whose room I was in. "Sasori I promise it isn't what it looks like, Getsu was beyond plastered so I lead him to his room to go to bed, but clearly I wasn't to above the influence either because that quickly I forgot where I was and fell asleep too. I assure you nothing happened I promise. My pants were the only thing I lost last night."  
You know the best part about having a guardian like Sasori? Is that when he trusts you he believe's you. And even though the facts were completely against me and I'm sure my entire neck was covered in hickies, when I looked into his eyes I could tell he believed me. Unable to control the affection and happiness I felt for him I hugged him warmly, stirring the sleeping man that was currently snuggled into my lower back.

"Wh-what what in the devil happened last night? I feel like I hit a truck and I most definitely do not remember getting into bed." Looking at me and my less than dressed state, he gave a what I'm sure was a signature smirk and asked, "So, did we shag or simply fool around?" Choosing to keep my mouth shut I simply pointed to the red-headed secret assassin that was leading against the footboard and that answered his question soon enough. Stumbling out the bed with an undignified thump he murmered something about needing a shower and swim practice. A gruff I'm sorry but rain checking our date was also heard but my migraine was back in full swing so I simply waved him off and crashed back into the beside, patting the spot where Suigetsu was for Sasori to sit.

Pulling me into his lap and slowly playing with my hair he comforted me like only he could. I always felt comfortable in Sasori's arms. He was the closest thing to a father I had and I guess with all that had happened to me I had to finally say the words I used to always want to say when I was little. "I love you Saso, I wish you were my father." and then I felt it, the soft salty sign that Sasori was crying. It was so rare I almost had forgotten the man was human, before I could ask what had him so emotional he stopped me and shuddered out, "I am so-so sorry Ai. And realize that when I say these things it was the best thing for you at the time and I never ever wanted to hurt you."

"I was in my prime when I was dating your mother, one of the best paid assassins in the world, not simply the Akatsuski. I had everything I ever wanted, your mother and I were very much in love but I was stupid. I took her for granted and always put my work first instead of her. I tried proposing to her, thinking it would save my mistakes but the damage was already done and by the time your mother was pregnant with you, she was packing up her stuff to leave me. I wanted to turn it all around. I wouldn't lose you both I would finish school, get a real job go straight and have the family I wanted so badly, but family takes money so I decided I would do one last heist. One last heist to get me the money to pay for college and start a trust fund for you and your mother." He stopped his story for a moment, as if deciding to tell me. "I...I killed the third kazekage, Gaara's grandfather. He was a corrupt man and was smuggling drugs under the Sabuko company name, but in my completion of the gig, I put my name on every bingo book in Japan. It wasn't safe for you or your mother so I did the hardest thing I ever had to do. I gave you up. I packed the money in a bag, told your mother to pretend that nothing had changed and that you were still leaving me. I told her to not even put my name on the birth certificate so that nothing and no one could trace me to you two. Then, for five long years I said goodbye. I missed so much of your life because I was unwilling to go straight. You deserved a father there for you, and I tried to be as much as I could, but I didn't know until it was safe. Gaara was just named heir, he wouldn't let you get hurt so I figured I could tell you. I could finally tell you the truth about me, about you and how that you are an Askuna. You are a love of the red sand."

I couldn't believe it. He was my father, my own flesh and blood. Something I had wanted all my life and it was right there. I always thought Sasori was just nice, but it makes since, every birthday, every Christmas he had given me something. The dolls and the times I've spent with all meant so much more. How much would he have wanted to say it. How much would he have wanted to sweep me up in his arms and call me his little girl, but he couldn't because he gave up mom and me to save us. I hugged him warmly, feeling whole for the first time in my entire life. "I-I love you too, dad."


	27. For All That You've Missed

_Hey guys, now you know me I can never keep to a deadline which is why I didn't have one. Listen I'm saying this once and for all, my writing is atrocious in these first few chapters, and it doesn't get much better. Ai is a mary-sue and I need to change that while on the other end need to get the plot down so needless to say the story if you want it is going to become a rewrite from the start, however from this point it is going to change drastically, and hopefully for the better. Are any of you still here? Well time to turn a new leaf in an interesting read._

A lot has happened. Is the words I can say most clearly in the six months I've been gone. A lot more than I could fit into the email I was going to send, more like attempting to send Gaara before I returned to Japan for the summer. I owed him so many apologies and explanations that I don't know exactly how to do. So thinking back on everything that had happened I tried to formulate the events that led up to me packing my things back in with Saso- dad, still just as hard to say as it is heartwarming, and mom.

After Sasori told me the truth about my parentage and that he was my biological father I just broke down, I couldn't remember how long I cried or how much I wished I could say, but I had a breakdown. Sasori, bless his heart thought he had hurt me somehow and immediately called mom telling her that he had told me the truth. She was needless to say on the next flight over. After that we had a talk, a long one about me and them and how they decided everything. Mom revealed that when Sasori gave us up she went into depression for a while, it leading to her actually trying to kill herself. I couldn't believe that my mom, the superwoman, always on the go and never without something to look forward to was depressed enough to think like that. She said that Itachi had an internship in New York with the firm he was hired for and had gone to check up on us just for old times' sake. He was just in time. Apparently the reason why Itachi and Sasori hate each other so much is that after that, for about a year or two, they were dating. His coworker and confidant was able to be with the woman he loved so dearly, while he had to suffer. Mom said that eventually they broke things off because neither of them was really in love; it was more a mutual distain of loneliness. By that time he had figured out who my parents were and convinced mom to move me back to Japan, at least for a while. Sasori hadn't seen me since I was a baby and it obviously took a toll on him. After that they developed a secret form of custody and child support, mom would ask for any help unless she needed it and in return whenever she needed to leave me with someone any type of babysitter at all it was an Akatsuki so that I could be safe from harm. Eventually I got tired of waiting and asked if they had feeling for each other. It was by their lack of reaction that I realized my parents were more in love now than when they were together. So feeling a bit daring, and wanting my parents to have the life neither of them thought was safe, I asked to transfer schools for the rest of the year. Sasori made more money as a private tutor than a teacher because of all his skills so he didn't truly need the teaching job. Orochimaru was coming back soon anyway and I didn't want to have to deal with him either. So we talked, and we worked it out and said we would give it a trial run. Mom would move into a bigger house in Italy, and we would live together as a family until her work was finished in June. If everything worked out okay then they would more back to Japan together, as a couple.

Italy was amazing, my Italian was choppy but with both of my parents help I got decent enough to be able to survive in class as long as Sasori tutored me. We packed up rather suddenly and before the weekend was up I was on a plane to Italy for the rest of the year. It was rather terrifying but I was so excited to be with both of my parents I didn't even say goodbye, I do regret that now. I realized that it wasn't acting that was my thing, it was singing. It was a nice hobby but I never wanted to make a career of it. I turned to what made me happy and what I thought would get me to a path I and my parents could be proud of. I decided that I would love to be a therapist, to help people and sort out why they feel a certain way. I took more psychology classes at my school, joined a teen help group, and even got a few internships with the many psychiatrists the Akatsuki is required to see on a daily basis. Dad's is super cool and turned out to be Sakura's dad. He was wild and crazy and inventive, and his results showed he was truly helping people. He was the one who realized how talented of a chemist Sasori was and encouraged him to pursue that if he truly wanted to go straight. When Akatsuki went under as an organization and became more a consulting agency, because they've literally seen everything, having his teaching license gave him something to fall back on.

There were a few romances in Italy; a boy I think would end up being Gaara's best friend showed me around a bit and after a few months we started dating. It was never anything serious but Lovino was and is a nice person to talk to, when he isn't cussing like a sailor. My parents however were on cloud nine, they got married in April. It was a beautiful little wedding in a chapel in the country side, just a few people there but it was perfect. I stayed with Pein while they were on their honeymoon, he was nice but having a tattoo and piercing parlor in the middle of Berlin made him a bit too intense for the chill nature of Italy. We did miss Japan though, and with mom finishing all her work on the new broadcasting corp in Italy, the headquarters in Japan wanted her back. Oh I never told you, my mom is a TV Producer, she is the magic maker for all the awesome shows, her first job while I was in New York was on Sex in the City, cool right? Anyway we are moving back in as soon as I finish school next week so I'll see you soon okay? I'm really sorry for not keeping in touch properly but I just wanted to explain why.

Write me back kay?

Ai.

_Alright, heaven help the person who has that letter come in your inbox. How do you think Gaara would respond? What do you think happened to him in the time passing? Message me back with ideas and if you are as lovely as to write a responding letter, I'll post it, mention you in the story and be super grateful! Until next time kiddies!_


End file.
